Kingdom Hearts: This is our story
by Lanydx
Summary: With Sora, Riku and Kairi on a new adventure to save the worlds from Xehanort, they have gained a new Master Aqua. Sora and Kairi now have siblings in the forms of Roxas, Xion and Namine, and new Keyblade wielding allies from Sora's last adventures. including Lea, Mulan, Beast, Tidus and more. Sora will also have to deal with a family secret. Multi shipping Herto and yuri, and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Reconnect

Legend has it there was once one world. The people were blessed with the light of Kingdom Hearts, however sin had taken form. It turned some people into agents of Fallen Angel, a being who wanted Kingdom Hearts for himself. So God and his Composer of Angels had made the X-blade to protect it. The humans of God had been given magic, and even man made copies of the X-blade, also known as Keyblades. The had used this to protect their home from the forces of the Fallen Angel. He in turned corrupted the darkness to to his bidding, making Keyblades of his own. With light and dark keyblades in hand, the two sides clashed the world into chaos, setting off The Keyblade war, and making the worlds into what they are today.- King Walt Disney of Disney Castle.

On the sunny and tropical world of Destiny Islands. Three young teenager's lives were about to get insane again. Our story starts off in a single mother's home. The Branford home. A young, thin, red dress cladded, green haired woman opened a closed door. Her name was Terra "Tina." Branford. The woman tip-toed on a messy floor, full of clothes, books, a few game controllers, and She had a smile on her face as her blue eyes looked at someone. That someone was her son,a brown spiky haired goof ball who was sawing logs. However this lazy good for nothing was no ordinary teenager. No this was Sora, a hero to the worlds, and a wielder of the Keyblade.

"Sora, Sora, it's time to get up. Wake up sleepy head!" The woman said poking her son's face.

"Five more minutes." Sora mumbled while turning his head to his pillow, so his mother couldn't poke it anymore.

Terra rolled her eyes while smiling at him.

"Oh well I guess since Sora's not getting up. It means more french toast for the rest of us!"She said in one of Sora's ears.

That caused Sora to jump out of his bed. His blue eyeballs looking at his grinning mother.

"There is no french toast, is there?" Sora asked.

Terra patted his spiky hair.

"I'll make you some, after you clean this room." Terra stated.

"Okay..wait I have to help Kairi train with the Keyblade with Riku." Sora said remembering.

Terra then gave Sora a small peck on his forehead.

"Then clean fast. Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting do you?" she whispered as she left Sora's room.

"Mom, not cool!" Sora yelled now embarrassed hearing her laugh.

Sora then picked up some clothes from the floor to find underneath was a five pointed sea shell with a crayon drawing of a red headed girl. It was the lucky charm of one of his best friends. Kairi, one of the seven Princesses of Pure Heart. She was someone he cared for deeply.

"What was I thinking putting this anywhere! She gave this to me! I had better keep it safe, and her too. No one's going to ever kidnap Kairi on my watch. Never again." He swore to himself.

As he finished cleaning his room and starting to shower he thought to himself. "I wonder what Kairi's doing right now? I bet she's still in bed. All nice, warm, and hot! Or maybe she's in the shower too all naked and..NO bad Sora! No thinking naughty thoughts about sexy Kairi…okay maybe one, but that's it!" Sora thought to himself as he blushed. After his shower he donned on this black outfit from his last adventure.

Terra sat down at the on a wooden chair near their wooden table, she felt the breeze from the ceiling fan go off, however it did very little to calm her down.

"Okay…be calm Terra…even if my little boy was given a giant key weapon, and was forced to fight the armies of evil to save us all…he's here. I won't forget about him. Still maybe it's time I give him the talk." Terra said out load.

"Talk about what Mom?" Sora asked.

"Eekk!" Terra yelled while jumping out of her chair.

"Having writer's block again?" He asked.

"Err…well Sora honey…" His mother started.

Sora just looked at her, while she started to get her words.

"You know one of my books. The War of Magic…well that wasn't a made up story. That story was like your…adventures. It was….my adventure." Terra admitted.

Sora just stood there.

"What?" He asked.

"I know that you need to be somewhere, but it's still early, and…I need to tell you my story, before I came to the islands." Terra admitted.

"Okay hold it! You mean to tell me that my mother, the writer isn't from the islands and you had some epic adventure before me?" Sora asked.

"Well yes, I'll get your breakfast before we talk." Terra said while pulling a chair for Sora.

The two then heard a couple of knocks on their door.

"Who could that be?" Terra asked as she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Maybe Riku or Kairi?" Sora thought to himself.

Terra opened the front door to find a familiar red headed girl at her doorstep. Her ocean blue yes glowed with a pure light, which was complemented by her warm smile. She was wearing a light purple sleeveless top, and a white skirt. which was covered by a ring belt. Her feet was covered with sandals, which has some sand between them. Terra looked at her fondly.

"Good Morning Ms. Branford, is the lazy bum up yet?" She asked while smiling.

Terra nodded her head.

"Kairi how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Tina, and yes, your boyfriend is about to eat his breakfast, care to join him?" She teased watching the teenager blush, while inviting her into her house.

Kairi took off her sandals, and placed them into a small basket. The two then walked into the dinning room, as Sora was waiting while having the same mad blush on his face as Kairi had. The Princess of Heart pulled up a chair, while Terra went to feed her son, and his friend.

"You heard what she said?" Kairi asked.

"Heard what she said." Sora repeated.

After some awaked silence, the spiky haired hero said,

"Kairi I can't wait for Riku, and me to start teaching you stuff. It's gonna be hard, but it'll be so worth it! Magic is so handy, you don't even know." Sora said while he was started to get pumped.

Kairi just giggled.

"Well I'm glad I have a seasoned hero to teach me, oh and Riku too." Kairi joked.

Sora snickered.

"I see what you did there, so have you seen him around, he's been hibernating in his house since…." Sora started to talk but he kept laughing, while banging his hand on the table.

"Since he tried to cut his own hair?! Oh my gosh do you remember seeing that? He looked so weird! Hahaha!" She laughed.

"I know right?" Sora said as the two kept laughing at the expense of their best friend Riku.

The two stopped laughing.

"So do you remember how to summon your Keyblade?" He asked.

Kairi nodded her head, then she shook it,

"I um, could use a reminder." She admitted.

Sora's eyebrows arched.

"Weren't you practicing?" Sora asked.

"Well I was busy!" Kairi protested.

"Busy, with what?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at Sora with a small grin.

"Well if you must know, while the Organization held me hostage, some hot shots thought they were kings of the race track. So I had to put them in their place, and show them who the real Sugar Rush Queen was." Kairi admitted proudly.

Sora just smiled.

"If a Keyblade were a video game Kairi, you'd have mastered it in five seconds." Sora said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with a girl Sora. Now stop being a lazy bum and remind me how to summon this thing!" Kairi said.

The spiky haired teen thought for a bit.

"Well it's like the Keyblade is in your heart, and all you have to do really, is just grab it in your mind, and it'll show up in your hand." Sora explained as his sliver and gold kingdom Key Keyblade was summoned in his had in a whisk of light.

Kairi's eyes widened, she then placed her hand out, She then focused on summoning the keyblade. Soon in the same flash of light her flowery keyblade was in her hands.

"Alright you got it!" Sora cheered..

"Wow I just had to get Namine out of my head, and got it… Not that I want Namine away or anything!" Kairi said panicking.

Sora rubbed his head.

"So how is Namine?" He asked, talking about her nobody.

"Well..she's happy, or at least that's what she's been telling me." Kairi said.

"Same with Roxas, he says he's cool with how things went down, but It doesn't seem fair! I mean he's his own person like Namine,and well I feel like we both forgot someone…like really important." Sora admitted frowning.

Kairi put her hand on his hand. The two looked at each other smiling, and blushing. While in their eyes, a dirty blond was looking a blond, more shy, and innocent Kairi. They were Roxas and Namine, former member and prisoner of the terrorist group know as Organization XIII.

As the two were about to take in a tender moment, two plates of french toast were put on the table. Terra was smiling.

"Here you go guys, eat up." Terra ordered.

"Thank you Tina, it looks really good." Kairi stated.

"FOOD! Sora and Roxas yelled inside the boy's mind as he started to inhale his breakfast right in front of the two girls, as Kairi slowly started to enjoy her meal.

"You'd think I'd get used to this." Kairi muttered.

"You should see him with Sea Salt Ice Cream. I didn't even know he liked it." Terra muttered.

Meanwhile on a far away world. A world that was once known as the shining city of light. Ten years ago however a madman had dethroned the world's leader and unleashed a few unspeakable evils, including a few of his illegal and immoral experiments.

After the exodus of the people who hadn't fallen to the horrors of darkness known as the Heartless, It had been under the power of an evil witch who calmed to be "The Mistress Of All Evil." That is until Sora, with the help of the Disney King's Court mage Donald Duck, and Captain of the Guard Goody had put her out of everyone's misery. Now after ten years the survivors were busy remaking there homes.

Outside of the slowly rebuilt city was a tall black leather jacket black pants wearing man with a scar on his face. In his gloved hands was a large metal sword with the lower have of gun barrel. To his side was short black haired girl. She had one a black headband, a gray top, and matching black shorts,and knee hight boots. Unlike the scowl on the man's face, the girl was grinning from ear to ear. They were Leon and,Yuffie of the Radiant Garden Restoration Movement. The two were looking at two woman figures made out blue crystal. However unlike most of the blue mountain side, this crystal was glowing.

"I think our new girl is gonna be happy about this, huh Leon?" The girl said while looking that the scowling Leon.

Leon looked at the girl, the at the statues.

"Lightning did say there were two survivors of Grand Pulse, and Airth did hind heartbeats between those two crystals, so yeah some good luck may finally be headed our way Yuffie." Leon muttered.

Yuffie had jumped up and down.

"Finally things are going our way, even without our good luck charms Sora, Donald, and Goofy. aren't here. Granted I hope they so up soon." The great ninja Yuffie said.

Leon started to hear something in his pants pocket beeping. He dug and found a small cell phone. He put it to his ear.

"Talk to me Cid." He muttered.

Yuffie could only look at her older friend while his face went from stern to shock as a beam of light was fired at the two crystals. They both watched the two crystals slowly change from gemstone, to flesh and blood women. One was tall and tan with wolfish black hair, she was cladded with a mostly blue hunting two piece dress,. While the other woman, looked like a young girl. She had orange hair and much paler skin, While the tan woman was mostly covered. The younger girl showed more skin with a pink top, and yellow skirt with matching yellow fur boots.

The ninja went to the know turned humans, as Leon looked to find a figure in a familiar black coat, only his face was covered by a yellow cat mask. The figure hoverer vanished right before his very eyes. Leon picked up the phone again.

"Cid, make your that program of your's is working, get me Lightning and tell her to meet me at the Great Maw.

"Wait Tron picked up how many people in Ansem's study? .I'm only my way." Leon muttered.

"Yuffie, get Aireth for a cure spell, I've got to check something at the old castle." He said.

"Hey you aren't gonna leave me out here?! What if Heartless pop out?" She asked annoyed.

"You brag about how your the "Great Ninja Yuffie!" I'm sure you;ll be able to handle it/" Leon muttered while smirking leaving the girl.

"Oh I'm so getting you back for this!' Yuffie warned.

As Leon walked, before he got into the old castle, once home the the royal family of Ansem the Wise. Now it is mossy remembered for a place where unspeakable horrors where made by his apprentice Xehanort, and his traitorous associates, and one of those associates was dashing about. A few security cameras of the city's computer were being shot down by a few purple arrows. A man in black coat was typing on the controls in a hurry. He looked to find a set of stairs were descending downward. The man quickly went down them notching a few orbs of darkness were taking the shape of human figures. The hooded man dashed down the stairs, ignoring the empty cells between the empty hallway. The man now wore a smug grin on his face, as he watched a human form out of the energy ball of darkness that had shown up on the floor.

"Like a kid could keep you down Master? As if!" The hooded man stated as he picked up the tan, sliver haired man also wore the similar back coat.

The two men had vanished in a swirling portal of purple and black shadows. They had walked into nothing but pitch black. The tan man slowly opened his demonic looking yellow eye.

"Braig?" He asked.

The man know as Braig removed his hood to show a long black haired but slightly graying pony tailed man with an eye patch over his right eye, and the other working one was a similar yellow eye as his 'Master." On the lower part as his was a few scars. This man was Braig, former member of the Radiant Garden Army, and rank number two of Organization XIII.

"Welcome back Master Xehanort, or are you Terra?" He asked with a joking grin.

That was quickly shut down by Xehanort's hunting scowl.

"Never mind, your in control of the body." He muttered in a panic.

As the two kept walking Xehanort had summoned a gun metal gray keyblade.

"Now I assume that my new base is ready? He asked.

"Yeah I was gonna use the castle from The World That Never Was but some old hag nabbed it. I did find another one. " He reported.

The Fallen Keyblade Master grinned.

"Excellent, know we snuff out the only person that is a threat to my plan. Someone I should have ended years ago…Master Aqua." He muttered.

As the two walked to their new lair. The same masked figure was behind them.

"So it's finally time…however, they might need my help. Don't worry guys..I'm coming..just hold on." The masked figure thought to himself.

Back on the Islands.

Sora and Kairi were sitting on a bent palm tree. Both were tired, however Kairi looked more tired then Sora. The two looked up to see a young strong looking older teenager with short sliver hair. His green eyes were locked on two his two best friends. He wore a sleeveless yellow and white jacket with a black belt that was holding a pair of jeans. He had his purple and red dragon wing like keyblade in the sand along with the other two.

"Well Riku, how do you and Sora do this?" Kairi asked while panting.

"Well helps with all the Heartless, Nobodies and other bad guys we had to fight." Sora said.

"So you remember most of the spells?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Let's see..Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Areo, and protect right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah you got it." Sora cheered.

"Actually you missed a few, but we can work on that. Now come on, lets get back to work." Riku said.

"Oh come on, we just got a break!" Kairi protested.

"Hey your the one, how wanted to learn." Riku reminded her.

"Yeah, and I think she's good for the day. She got a lot better." Sora came to her defense.

Riku shook his head.

"Yeah know Sora's not the only lazy bum around here. In fact you two could make the cutest up couple of lazy bums!" Riku joked while having some meaning with his words.

He watched his best friends blush.

"W-what do you mean by that Riku?" Kairi whimpered while feeling rather hot.

"Riku!" Sora muttered.

"Oh come on! I know it, Mickey knows it, and you both know it but, won't admit it! Sora I saw you get on your hands and knees begging for Kairi with Saix." Riku stated.

The red head looked at her know bright red spiky haired friend.

"You did that?" She asked.

"Oh while I'm at it, maybe I should talk about the drawing you both made in the cave? Sora started it, then Kairi added to it." Riku said finally wanting to finally have them break the ice.

Sora now looked at Kairi.

"You saw my drawing, and you added to it?" Sora asked.

"Well I felt like the Kairi shouldn't have been the only one to have a Paupu Fruit." Kairi giggled.

"Well..I was thinking that…Riku could you go away this is awkward!" Sora whined.

Riku grinned.

"Oh no, I've been waiting for this for a while, and I'm not messing out." He said.

"What did you want to do Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Come on Sora!" Was what Namine, Roxas, and he himself was saying in his own head.

"Kairi there's been something I've been wanting to say, it's just everything gets so crazy." Sora started.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Kairi asked as she got closer.

The two teenagers were now very close. Sora then out of implies and many years of wanting, took Kairi in his arms and kissed her. On the lips! Both started to enjoy it, however they needed air.

"Kairi I'm in lov-

Sora was quickly whacked across the head with a sliver metal Keyblade that looked like an old skeleton key, which forced him to be away from Kairi. In the boy's mind he started seeing a Roxas look a like with armor, a black haired, yellow eyed version of himself. One last vision was a giant cage with glowing red eyes. Riku and Kairi quickly, and picked up their friend up.

"Sora, speak to me buddy!" Riku siad.

"Sora open your eyes!" Kairi yelled while shaking him.

Unknown to the three they were being watched by two people hidden in the dark.

"Honey bunch, I think you gave him brain damage!" The small woman yelled.

"Well that accursed keyblade was burning my hands! What was I to do?" The much more taller man protested.

"Oh well, I think we'll send them somewhere fun to make up for it." The small woman snapped her fingers.

"What the?" Riku yelled as he saw all three of them being dragged down in a pool of darkness. The three fought their hardest. but were soon sucked in.

In the deepest darkness part of the Realm of Darkness, a woman was walking, tired, beaten, and almost wanting death apron herself.

"It's been so long….Ven, Terra…..This Sora person…No I need to keep going…On AHHH!"

The woman was know the bottom of a dog pile. Riku slowly looked around to see where they were. Sora's keyblade had oddly changed into a long large sword that looked like a chainsaw. Riku could then see the little yellow eyed monster known as Heartless surrounding them all.

"This day's just gonna get worse before it gets better." Riku thought as he got up, picking Kairi, Sora, the older woman up from the ground. He summoned his keyblade. Kairi, and after he woke up, Sora did the same. The blue haired woman was shocked to see this.

"Other keyblade wielders? Tell me..is one of you named Sora?" The woman asked weakly.

"That's me!" Sora said cheerfully.

He then healed her fully with a cure spell.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She said.

"You can thank us later when we get outta here." Riku said really not happy about being back in the darkness.

"Guys I think there's more." Kairi pointed out.

Soon the Heartless grew in numbers, and another was about to join the fray. The masked hooded figure jumped in front of them all.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"A friend." He said while he ran at the Heartless, while throwing tiny ninja stars at the weaker ones.

The four Keyblade wielders charged,following their "friend's" lead as Braig watched from afar.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Master and apprentices!

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their new allies were busily faced Heartless. Sora, however, was a bit taken aback at his Keyblade's new form. Rather then bash the Heartless, it cut them in half as though it were a chainsaw. Aqua looked at it as well. Her blue eyes examined the young, familiar looking boy from head to toe.

"He looks so much like Ven, and yet…I can't help but feel there is something else about him." Aqua said to herself.

Her thought was quickly cut off, thanks to some flying armless red, blue, and yellow heartless.

"Kairi," Riku said as he shot out a Firega at a few of the blue ones. "Now might be a good time for your magic review!"

Kairi nodded as she fired a blizzard spell, but it was aimed at one of the blue ones, healing a few that Riku nearly wiped out. Riku glared at her.

"Nice shot, but ya go the wrong kind of Heartless!" Riku said.

"Hey, first time in the dark, mister blindfold!" Kairi snapped.

"This isn't the time for bickering, we need to move!" Aqua cut in, while Sora and the masked man were taking care of the rest of the heartless.

Seeing they had a clear path, they followed the masked figure.

"Hey mask guy, do you know where we are going?" Sora asked.

He nodded, but didn't say a word.

"He's not of much of a talker, I take it," Aqua commented.

"Um... Miss, we never caught your name," Kairi interjected. "I'm Kairi, and that's Riku, and I think Sora already said who he was."

Aqua stopped dead in her tracks, looking at all three of them. Memories from her past rushed into her brain. She then recognized the red headed teenager.

"Oh my goodness -Kairi? You've grown since I Iast saw you! Why..you're almost Ven's age," Aqua said with dismay. "How is this possible?You were such a tiny thing when we last met."

The three teenagers stared at her in confusion.

"You've met Kairi before?" Sora asked.

"My name is Master Aqua, and yes, I've met Kairi..." Aqua answered. "In fact, I think I've met all three of you, when you were younger."

"You're a Keyblade Master? That's so cool." Kairi said.

"Wait, you're a keyblade master, but I haven't seen you use yours." Riku stated.

Aqua looked away as if ashamed.

"I have been away from the light for so long, and I gave my keyblade to save a friend." She admitted.

Sora then got an idea.

"Oh, you can borrow the one that that hit me across the face today!" He said, summoning the new keyblade, although, to Aqua, it was a familiar sight.

With a grin, Sora handed Aqua her master's Keyblade. The boy, his best friend, and his girlfriend were wrapped in a hug. Riku could understand what she was feeling. The masked figure, however, tapped on their shoulders.

"Time to go; the light realm awaits," he said.

They all looked at him. Sora, Riku, and Aqua could see a familiar looking beach.

"So how are you getting us out of here? I'm guessing you don't have a letter in a bottle do ya?" Kairi joked, making their masked friend chuckle.

However, more Heartless started to appear. Some were large bodies, others were knights, and even a few Darksides were in the mix. Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi summoned their keyblades while their unknown companion pulled out two long, sharp blades.

"Aw, ya kids wanna leave so soon? I was just about to throw a welcome and never going back party for ya," a voice said.

Braig appeared before them, sliding out from the darkness that hid him and grinning arrogantly while he pulled out his two arrow guns.

"Didn't I kill you?" Sora asked in shock as he returned to his fighting stance.

"As if, just my Nobody. I got orders from Xehanort himself to take out the hot blue haired babe and your emo friend. As for you, Sora," he muttered. "You and your little girlfriend are coming with me." He started to fire his purple arrows at the five.

Xehanort's alive? Riku thought.

Oh no…Terra. Aqua thought, even more worried.

The five hastily dodged the arrows and heartless attacks. Sora threw his Keyblade like a boomerang, slashing the large bodies away. Aqua was trying to use her command deck, but nothing was working, forcing her simply to hack away at the knights. Riku cast protect on Sora and Kairi, since Sora was still waiting for his keyblade to come back.

Sora's mind wasn't on the battle at the moment, though, since he noticed two large, glowing, red eyes staring at him. He snapped to focus back thanks to a tap on the shoulder from his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Kairi then shot out a few thunder spells at the Darkside heartless.

Braig prepared shoot Aqua, but his gun was cut in half by one of the masked man's blades. As the one-eyed, former organization member was about to pull out another one, he felt a sharp, painful, stab in his side. He looked to find another Masked man behind him.

"Clever little sneak," he said, amused inspite of the pain he was in.

Braig was going to use his teleporting powers to slip away; however, some quick hand signs by the two figures with cat masks made lightning come out of the blades, shocking and paralyzing Braig.

"I've been waiting so long for the chance you kill you, but I can wait... They need me more. Subspace!" The cat mask wearer said.

He had dropped a leather covered book, which blasted a beam of light that blinded everyone. Some pages flew out and in a flash, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua were sent into a wormhole. The masked man grinned, seeing the anger on Braig's face as his targets got away. The man smiled while grabbing his book as he too vanished.

The five landed in a place familiar to Aqua and Sora, but entirely new to Kairi and Riku. Riku, however, was able to get a clearer view of Aqua now that they weren't in the dark. She wore a navy blue top with a pink x on her back. Her arms were covered in white sleeves. Aqua's lower half was covered by black short pants, and long black stockings.

Riku and Kairi looked up to see Sora, the masked figure, and Aqua bowing to someone. Kairi saw a elderly yet powerful man. He wore a blue robe, but what Kairi was looking at was his tall, long, cone-like hat adorned with moons and stars The elder looking wizard had a look of surprise on his face.

"Master Aqua, welcome back to the Realm of the Light. It's been a long time," the wizard stated.

Aqua stood up.

"Master Yen-Sid, forgive me if I sound rude, but have you gotten older?" she asked.

The wizard gave a small smile.

"Well…It has been ten years since we've seen one another," he replied.

The three young Keyblade wielders and their masked friend watched as Aqua's face went pale..

"Ten years? …I'VE BEEN GONE TEN YEARS?!" She screamed in shock.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were a bit confused as well.

"Indeed, you have." Yen-Sid offered a small smile as he continued. "We have much to speak of, regarding your new apprentices Master Aqua."

"I've been gone for ten years -ten long, whole years... Ten years? Ten years. I still look like me, but ten." Aqua muttered, still in shock as the three worried teenagers watched.

Yen-Sid looked at the masked figure.

"Young man, if you would," he asked.

The figure nodded, and to Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Aqua's surprise, he slapped Aqua in the back of the head. Aqua's mind then started to come back to her.

"Better?" He asked.

Aqua nodded.

"Thank you, and who might you be?" Yen-Sid asked.

"Yeah, we gotta know the name of the guy who helped us out." Sora said with a grin.

The masked man looked at the three teenagers, then at Aqua.

"My name is…L Haruno."

"L's not a name. It's a letter." Riku whispered.

"Maybe his parents were big Death Note fans?" Kairi whispered.

"Now, you four, I have much to discuss with you all..." Yen-Sid stated.

Everyone listened intently to the retired Keyblade Master.

"Now, it seems fate is on our side for the moment. I was going to have Riku and Sora take the Mark of Mastery test, but with Aqua here… you two and the Princess of Heart will have a proper education of the keyblade for what's to come," Yen-Sid stated.

"Hey, I think we've been doing alright!" Sora protested.

"Indeed, you and Riku have fought remarkably well for self taught wielders; however, only a true master of the Keyblade can defeat Xehanort!" He stated, humbling Sora considerably.

Aqua looked at Master Yen-Sid.

"Master Yen-Sid, is it true? Has Xehanort returned?" She asked.

"How can that be?" Riku asked. "Sora and I took care of Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas!"

Yen-Sid closed his eyes. On his desk were holograms of two figures that the three younger Keyblade Wielders knew all too well: A shadow Heartless, and a Nobody dusk. Aqua however looked puzzled at the dusk.

"When a heartless is made, a nobody may be formed as well. However, if you were to destroy both, the person they originated from will return," the older man explained.

Aqua nodded, understanding it.

Aw crap! Riku thought to himself.

Oh no. Kairi and Namine thought, remembering Xemnas, Braig, Saix, Larxene and Marluxia. Actually, Namine was whimpering in the corner of Kairi's heart while Kairi tried to comfort her.

Oh no, I have to fight The Organization again! Sora thought.

Hey, good news! Axel's gonna be back! Roxas thought.

"Since Xehanort has returned, I'm going to have to train all three of you. However, I'll need my own Keyblade and armor. Which would be in Radiant Garden…I hope." Aqua said.

"You get armor?" Sora, Kairi, and Riku asked excitedly.

Aqua gave them an amused look.

"You didn't even know about that. Boy, you three really do need a master," she joked.

Kairi then thought of something. She quickly raised her hand.

"Um, Master Yen-Sid sir, I was wondering something. Do you know of a spell that could give Namine and Roxas their own bodies. I mean, they aren't just a part of us. They are themselves." Kairi stated.

"I've been thinking that too. They have the right to be their own people." Sora agreed.

Aqua didn't understand, but Yen-Sid gave a small smile.

"I can help with that," L admitted.

They all looked at him.

"I need to get some things first. To Radiant Garden we go." He ordered as walked out of them room.

Aqua smiled.

"So how are we getting there?" the blue haired woman asked.

Her spiky haired soon-to-be-apprentice just grinned.

"Gummi ship!" was all he said.

Twenty minutes later, the five of them were blasting around the cosmos to Kairi's former homeward. Riku was grinning as he looked at the back to find two of his best friends finally sharing a passionate kiss. Aqua blushed, but let them have their moment. As for L, he was laughing a bit.

None of them were aware of what Xehanort was plotting.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A gathering of Good and Evil.

The Gummi ship had slowly landed on to the blue, hard earth of Radiant Garden. Aqua was the first to exit the ship. She had looked at the once beautiful world, which now looked like it was slowly recovering. She had heard some of the details from Sora, and Riku ; however seeing it with her own eyes made her feel, a tad responsible for what had happened to the world.

"Terra, please tell me you were able to get that monster out of your body!" She begged.

Her thoughts were interrupted by L, who quickly ran out of the ship, Aqua's eyes grew bigger as she could have sworn she saw drops of blood coming from one of his arms.

"L, are you alright?" She asked concerned for her ally.

His only response to her was the sound of his vomiting near a far away rock. She couldn't see him, but the violent sounds told her everything she needed to hear. Riku quickly got out of the ship.

"Oh boy, it's been a while since I've been here. Okay, as long as no one remembers what you did, there won't be angry mob after you. Think positive, oh great, Sora's rubbing off on me." Riku thought with a small chuck coming from his mouth.

Speaking of Sora. Riku looked toward the ship.

"Hey, love birds! You're going to have to stop, and come up for air sometime!" Riku yelled.

Aqua looked at him.

"Riku, you don't have to tease them." His soon to be master muttered, while shaking her head.

Riku looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Master Aqua, as their best friend, I have a God given right to tease them, but I see what you mean." He muttered.

Sora and Kairi came out of the ship. Both were holding hands, looking at each other. The two were glowing. They both smiled while looking at their best friend, and soon to be master. Sora then gave Kairi a large smile, as he said.

"Kairi, welcome. to Radiant Garden!" He said, sounding like a tour guide.

However they could only see the blue barren mountain land. The only other thing they could see was a tumble weed casually rolling past them.

"Nice first date you got with your girlfriend." Riku snarked.

Kairi then socked him in the arm.

"Hush, it's just fine!" Kairi said.

"Alright, lets get going. Oh Sora, Kairi..I don't mind you two dating. Hugging, holding hands, kissing that's fine. However I don't want to catch you two doing anything naughty..are we clear?" Aqua asked in a firm manner.

"Crystal ma'am." Both said, while blushing.

L had rejoined the keyblade wielders, while wiping some blood off his mask with one of his sleeves. Everyone was a bit creeped out by it.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Riku muttered.

"Good." L said.

They started to walk to the town, that was close by. However they were greeted by large amount of Heartless.

"At least it's not a thousand." Sora thought as he summoned his Keyblade. It was now in it's normal Kingdom Key. However, Sora felt something was wrong with his body. He just stood there, his eyes no longer focusing on the battle, or even his friends. Roxas was in pain, his heart felt like it was beating faster than normal. He could even hear a girl screaming. Still all Sora could look at where those two large, crimson, angry eyes.

Riku, Kairi, and Aqua quickly caught on to Sora's problem. Kairi, and Riku grabbed a hold of him, while Aqua started to attack the heartless that would try to come near her students. L quickly pulled something from his sleeves. He threw six small kunai blades with tags tied to the bottom. When they made contact with the Heartless, they were blown to bits.

"Whoa!" Everyone thought.

"Sora are you okay? What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Argh!" Sora muttered.

L quickly tapped Sora's stomach harshly, causing a disruption in his magic network. He then yanked out a headband. Before anyone could react, it was tightly placed on Sora's head. Sora was now breathing better.

"Sora!" Kairi said holding on to her sweetheart.

"What happened to him, what did you do?" Riku asked L.

"Sora's body had a hard time in the Realm of Darkness. You, and Aqua have built an immunity to the darkness, while Kairi..is a Princess of Heart, do the math." L explained.

"Oh well, at least I got a free headband out of it." Sora muttered as he was about to touch it .

"Just don't touch it!" L warned as he smacked Sora's hand away from his head.

The five kept walking, however, L was keeping a faster pace ahead of them.

"Sora, you're sure you don't feel off?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora protested.

"You sure?" Riku questioned.

"Yes Riku, we gotta focus on getting Aqua's Keyblade. By the way, how are we gonna do that?" He asked.

Everyone stopped walking, since all of them, expect for L; was now wondering the same thing. They all turned to Aqua. She was thinking on her feet.

"Well hopefully, once I am in range, I can try to summon my own keyblade, and it will return to me." Aqua theorized.

"We should have thought this through a bit better." Riku admitted.

"Oh for crying out loud!" L thought.

With a few hand signs the Keyblade wielders were sent into another wormhole.

"That'll get them to town, now I need to get those two out of Sora, or he's a ticking bomb." The masked man thought.

He then felt around his coat pockets, to find a DVD disc. Which was then taken by a bird.

"Ah NO! Oh wait, she made a copy." L said out loud, as he pulled out another disc.

That copy however was taken by oddly, another bird.

"SON OF A-"

"AAAHHH!" Everyone yelled as they landed on the cold hard ground. Each on top of each other.

"Ow my head." Sora yelled.

"That was rough to say the least." Aqua mumbled.

"Hey guys I think we are in town." Kairi said cheerfully.

"GET OFF!" Riku yelled.

"Aw can I get in on the dog pile too?" A familiar voice to Sora asked.

Sora looked up to find one grinning Yuffie.

"Yuffie, hey, how ya doing?" Sora said as everyone got off of Riku.

"Guys this is Yuffie. Yuffie, this is my best buddy Riku, my soon to be Keyblade Master Aqua, and my girlfriend Kairi." Sora introduced.

"Nice you meet ya, and by the way it's the Great Ninja Yuffie to you all. Even you Miss Master." Yuffie declared.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aqua said.

"So what brings you here?" The ninja girl asked.

"We are looking for our Master's Keyblade." Kairi stated.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen a lone keyblade or a suit of armor?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Yuffie said.

"Well, what did you expect Sora?" Riku snarked.

"Would anyone happen to know how to cast a tracking spell?" Aqua asked.

"Oh Merlin can totally do that! I'll show him to you. Better then getting yelled at by the new girl. She should be called Thunder then Lightning." Yuffie muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Never mind, you'll meet her as soon as she's done getting info from those Organization XIII guys we found." Yuffie explained.

"Axel!" Both Namine and Roxas thought.

"Wait, Yuffie could you take us to them first? We also might need to get some info on their boss. If that's alright with you Master Aqua?" Riku asked not wanting to overstep his bounds.

Aqua thought about this for a bit.

"I need my keyblade, however since these Organization XIII people were, or are still with Xehanort, finding out what he's planning would be beneficial to us." She thought.

"Sora, Kairi: Go with Yuffie. Just tell Riku, and myself, where Merlin is and we will find him." Aqua said.

Yuffie then grinned at them all. She did a few hand signs, and in a puff of smoke another Yuffie was formed.

"Whoa cool!" Both Sora and Roxas yelled.

"Huh?" Aqua, Namine and Kairi said.

"Two of them?" Riku thought.

"Like my shadow clone spell? This way I can totally help you out." One Yuffie stated to Riku, and Aqua.

"While the other can escort the Princess and her dim knight." The second Yuffie said poking fun at her friend.

"Hey!" Sora snapped, while Kairi giggled.

"Actually I'd like to follow Sora and Kairi forgive me." He thought.

The wicked looking man whispered in Isa's ear.

"Welcome back, Saix." Xehanort calmly said.

All of the castle's noise was Isa's screams. Screams, of pure terror and agony.

Aqua sneezed, she had been sitting by the blue robbed, white bearded wizard. Sadly his cluttered home was a bit dusty for her sensitive nose. He had blasted a spell on her Keyblade, and Aqua could now see a small arrow pointing west.

"Now Master Aqua, that should do the trick, in all my years of magic, I must say I have never used a hunting spell on a Keyblade, so I hope this will work properly. " Merlin stated.

Aqua stood up while Yuffie was playing with something in the background.

"Merlin, sir, you have been very helpful, and I truly am thankful for your help." She said while bowed.

"Think nothing of it Master Aqua, I'm just doing my duty. OH CONFOUND IT, YUFFIE WHAT DID YOU BREAK!?" The old wizard snapped hearing something break.

"Nothing; but we better run fast!" The ninja yelled as she grabbed both of them, and ran out the door as fast as she could.

The old wizard's house was set on fire, as the Yuffie clone took the dismayed Aqua where the first Yuffie was,along with her students.

Speaking of her students. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the first Yuffie were in a newly made building, one that reminded Sora of an army base.

"Leon thought it would be better if we had some more muscle, after that big invasion. Luckily we managed to rope in some old army members. Cid's in there too." Yuffie said as she opened the door.

Following the ninja girl, they walked past a few rooms. Kairi wanted to ask so many questions, but she held her tongue. They walked by a dimly lit hallway. A door with a small window showed the six full cells, and one empty cell. Sora, and Riku, recognized them, having fought one of them in combat.

Roxas was looking around through Sora's eyes scanning for his best friend. He could only see a man with dreadlocks, an older looking man who was freaking out. A tall, short brown haired man with a deep scowl on his face, and finally a teenager with his gray hair covering most of his face.

"You three, what are you doing here!?" A woman's voice barked, making all three jump.

They looked to find a tall pink haired woman; her eyes were cold as ice. She wore a light white jacket, underneath a mostly black, and red battle suit. She was pointing a gunblade to their heads; however, unlike Leon's she had a more slim and sleeker looking model. Kairi couldn't take her eyes off this woman. Namine, had been trying to find her in her memories. Riku, and Sora; were a bit freaked out by her presence, Yuffie on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jeez Lightning, ya really know how to make a girl feel welcome." Yuffie said, making the woman lower her weapon.

"She looks very familiar." Riku noted.

"Lightning, she looks a lot like Mom." Kairi thought.

"Does your mom have a sister?" Namine asked.

"Yuffie, why have your brought children civilians here?" Lightning growled.

"Uh, those children happen to be Keyblade wielders. Show her guys." Yuffie stated.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, making Lighting's eyes slightly widen a bit.

"Well now, this is different." Lightning said coolly.

"Miss Lighting, we heard that a few members of Organization XIII were here. Their leader is alive and we need to figure out what they know." Riku stated.

Lightning then gave a half smile.

"I'm ahead of you on that, I've been interrogating them since we found them. However, they are all lacking in memory; most of them I'd classify as insane. However there is one who I was about to interrogate.

"Does this person have red spiky hair, and can shoot fire out of his hands?" Sora asked.

Lighting then raised an eye brow.

"YesVilliers, do you happen to related to a Snow Villiers?" Lightning asked, as her heart was skipping a few beats.

"Oh yeah, he's my dad." Kairi stated with a smile.

"Serah is alive?! No, she can't be, then again if that idiot is alive.." Lightning thought to herself.

"What's your mother's first name?" Lightning asked.

"Um, this is getting a bit personal..." Kairi mumbled.

"Answer my question, and I might let your friend walk." Lightning ordered.

"Hey, I don't think you can do that!" Yuffie pointed out.

"Can it Yuffie!" Roxas yelled, despite no one being able to hear him.

"Her name's Serahcould this girl be Then I'll show you to your..friendsorry about the whole kidnapping thing, I'd make it up to you, but Pinky's got me tied up." Lea muttered.

Lightning smacked him upside the head.

"You wouldn't have had be detained if you had just cooperated." Lightning dryly stated.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! You and your hot girlfriends just had me pinned to the wall!" Lea yelled.

The four could see sparks were about to fly. Kairi got Lightning away from Lea while, Sora and Riku unstrapped him. Lea felt his wrists, and shook them; he then looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Guys, Xehanort's back..I mean everyone from the organization is back, and Xehanort's stronger than ever." Lea stated.

"We know, We have a teacher who's gonna help us out with that." Riku stated.

"Wait, wait, you know!?" Lea asked.

"That Xigbar guy, Master Yen-Sid, and some werido in a cat mask has been making that very clear." Riku said.

"Oh and L, the guy in the mask found a way to give Roxas and Namine their own bodies!"

Lea's eye's widened a bit.

"Really? That's great!" Lea said, holding back the urge to jump for joy.

"Oh, speaking that, they are both at the door." Yuffie said, coming back while she was eating a muffin.

"Where did you get that?" Sora asked, being rather hungry.

"Muffin spell." Yuffie said.

Outside of a new magic shop, L had a few bags in hand.

"Okay, I have all that I need for the spell, now I just need to find them. " L thought to himself.

"Huh..they are in Ansem's computer roomlet's put a wrench in their works." The taller hidden man said.

"After we mess with the man in the mask, honey?" She asked.

"Of course." The man said.

The two vanished while laughing.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Oath of the Keyblade, and the return of Xion.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Lightning, and Yuffie opened the door, to find the three teenagers' blue haired keyblade master. Lightning looked a bit confused about the two ninja girls grinning from ear to ear. Yuffie did make the clone vanish with a few hand signs.

"Well everyone I have the tracking spell, and who are they?" Aqua asked looking at Lightning and Lea, who looked like he had hearts in his eyes.

"Hello nurse!" Lea thought to himself.

The ex-Organization member approached Aqua at what Sora and Roxas could guess as super fast speed, while shoving Lightning in a wall.

"Oh, don't worry about her sweetness. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? I know I'll memorize that beautiful face of your's." Lea said, grinning, as he gently kissed her hand,trying to charm her.

"I um, well, what?" She asked blushing, the poor woman was ill prepared to be hit on by this stranger.

"Oh my God, is he hitting on our master?!" Riku asked.

"Hey, you were thinking of doing it too." Sora said grinning, knowing he was right.

"Shut up!" Riku snapped as his face turned a shade of pink.

Yuffie, Sora, and Roxas chuckled a bit while Kairi rolled her eyes. Lightning got up, and punched him in the face, making Yuffie and Riku laugh while Sora, and Kairi picked him up. Lightning saluted Aqua as she came out of her daze.

"Major Lightning Farron, pleased to meet you Keyblade Master Aqua." Lightning respectfully stated.

"Oh likewise." Aqua responded smiling.

"I understand you are looking for your main Keyblade and armor, I would be more then willing to aid you in your search." Lightning stated.

Aqua smiled again, looking at her master's keyblade, seeing the tiny arrow tracking spell point outside of the town.

"Well, having more allies to take care of any rouge Heartless, or Unversed-I mean Nobodies, would be be helpful, so thank you." Aqua said bowing her head in respect.

Aqua then looked at her students, Yuffie, and Lea who was still rubbing his head.

"Now the tracking spell is telling me that my keyblade is outside the city." Aqua stated, nodding them to follow her.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Lightning and oddly Yuffie followed her.

The Radiant Garden soldier, eyed Yuffie and Lea.

"Why are you coming with us?" Lightning asked the two, scowling at Lea.

"Sora is my friend, and I owe Kairi." Lea growled.

"Meh, Im just bored, and I want to see what Sora's teacher can do." Yuffie admitted as they walked outside the city's gates.

Kairi couldn't help but look around as they walked out of the city. Mostly just people watching, and landmarking. She tried very hard to get her memories of her life here to come back, however Namine was advising her not to strain the two of them. So she just focused on the road ahead.

They walked to find a newly made gate, where the baily used to stand. Two armored guards, clad in what looked like a mix of Leon's jacket, and Lightning's glowing shoulder pad stood at the gate. Both had large swords on the ground.

"New guys, in case Heartless start popping up." Yuffie explained to Riku, Kairi and Aqua.

"What happened to Tron's program?" Sora asked.

"Leon has requested that he update his software in case of virus." Lightning answered.

"ID cards please, no civilians past this point." One guard requested.

Lightning pulled out a Radiant Garden Restoration Committee card, and showed it to the two of them and they let her pass. Yuffie pulled her card, smiling. Sora, after fidgeting to find his wallet, pulled out his own card. The guards looked at it, then at Sora who was grinning. The first handed Sora his card back, while the second pulled a lever opening the gate.

"You might want to get your card updated " The second guard muttered.

"I'll make sure he does that." Lightning muttered seeing them go.

The two guards were about to close the gate on Riku, Aqua, Kairi and Lea, when they summoned their keyblades.

"Our mistake, so sorry." They both said taken aback.

"It's all good." Kairi said as Lea swiftly got away, not wanting to be pulled back for some past crime.

They finally got out and started following Aqua who was looking at Merlin's tracking spell. Kairi gazed at the blue barren mountain landscape. After walking for what seemed like a half hour, she was bored. She knocked on Sora's spiky head playfully.

"Next date, you're taking me to an arcade, or a cooler world alright?" Kairi asked while poking him.

Sora smiled, and held her hand.

"Sure, we'll play Sugar Rush, all day if you want." He promised, knowing that was her favorite game to play. She'd play it any chance they got, and would normally turn Sora and Riku into road kill.

Kairi with stars in her eyes,got very close to Sora, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw thanks Sora, now let me give you some sugar." She whispered.

The two were about to play a game of tongue hockey, when tons and tons of Neo Shadow Heartless surrounded them all.

"Well at least you won't be bored right now." Namine giggled inside Kairi's head.

"Yep, just think of this as Soul Caliber." Kairi thought, while summoning her keyblade, along her fellow keyblade wielders.

Lightning had pulled out her gunblade and started to give the demons all thunder bullet hell. Lea with a sick grin summoned his chakrams, threw the spinning dics and set the few Heartless ablaze, as they cut their foes in two like buzz saws. Yuffie was throwing ninja stars in a very Lea like fashion, only without the fire. Aqua held her ground, still getting used to her handicap, not being able to cast spells, which was where she truly shined.

"No I must not show weakness in front of my new students. I just wish Master Erauqs's key would work for-" Aqua's thought was broken seeing a Knight Heartless about to stab Kairi in the back.

"Kairi behind you!" Aqua yelled.

Kairi turned around after facing off a neo shadow. She was almost stabbed by the armored knight heartless's blade, if not for Aqua's warning, and a quick dodge roll that she learned from Sora. Speaking of Sora he had casted Reflectaga on his red haired lass, while bashing the heartless into a rock.

"Don't worry Kai I got your back." Sora proclaimed cheerfully.

Kairi shot out a blizzard spell freezing to what Kairi saw as a giant green spike ball looking Heartless.

"And I've got your back. I'm Pepper Pots and you're Tony Stark," Kairi said while she winked cutely.

"He had better not be Tony Stark!" Lightning growled as she shot a few heartless and at Sora's feet to keep the boy on his toes.

"Man she's got anger issues." Riku thought to himself as he used a Thunderga spell to wipe out the remaining Heartless.

"Everyone alright?" Aqua asked.

Everyone nodded, seeing everyone looking fine, Lightning took charge

"Lets move out then." She ordered.

Lea was mocking her order with blah blah, hand gestures as they walked, which made Yuffie laugh a tad bit.. They kept on walking, following Aqua, who in turn was following the tracking spell. Aqua had frowned about the landscape's change. She was mentally kicking herself for it.

"I don't regret saving Terra, but being stuck in the Realm of Darkness for so long, allowed Xehanort, The Heartless, and that witch to cause all this suffering and more." She thought.

Sora looked at his frowning teacher.

"Hey Aqua, don't worry about it. We are gonna find your Keyblade, become Masters of the Keyblade and beat Xehanort for good. We got this, just stay upbeat." He stated grinning with confidence.

Aqua couldn't help, but follow Sora's smiling. She could tell he was trying to cheer her up.

"You could swear Ven and Sora were related." Aqua thought to herself.

"Yes, you're right Sora. I'll have to set a positive example as your master. " Aqua admitted.

"Yeah, you just got to keep upbeat, upbeat, upbeat!" He sang.

"Or you'll be deadbeat, deadbeat, deadbeat!" Kairi chimed in.

"Oh brother." Riku thought as he rolled his eyes, smiling.

The little song reminded Lightning of something Searh would sing. Aqua looked at the arrow again and finally found a new place.

Sora, Lea, Yuffie, and Lightning looked at the buidling rememberin where they were. They looked to see a slowly rebuilt, brazen steam looking castle. As Kairi looked at it, she and Namine started to get a splitting headache.

"Huh, Old man Ansem's castle. I was just here." Lea said out loud.

"Well my Keyblade is here thenportals wouldn't work." Anyway I know where your Keyblade is Master Aqua. Follow me." He stated.

"You know where it is, and you didn't bother telling us?" Riku asked annoyed.

"No I just found out when i teleported here, and there, and all over the place actually." He admitted.

"Who the hell is this?" Both Lea and Lightning asked, then scowled at each other for having the same thought.

"Oh that's just L, don't worry he's cool." The ninja girl vouched for her friend.

Following the tracking spell, and L they made way to Tron's computer. The golden device's screen said updating. Two young women stood around it. One was a tall lean woman, Her eyes matched her dark hair. Her firm and strong tanned body, with tattoos on her right arm was cladded in a mostly blue, black and golden toga-style dress, which had a long metal pull like her back was a red metal like spear.

The other you lady was a looked more Sora, Riku, Yuffie and Kairi's age. Her curly hair was bright orange. Her skin was a lot lighter compared to the other woman in the room. She donned a a pink top covered in a crystal neckless, a fur like short skirt, and yellow boots. On a belt from her her skirt, an odd deer horn like rod was on her side.

Yuffie waved.

"Hey Fang, Vanille! Guess you got computer watch.." The ninja said running to them.

"Better then being stuck in a hospital bed love." Fang stated.

"Oh Key crew, Fang and Vanille. Fang and Vanille, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Master Aqua." Yuffie introduced.

"So your Sora eh? You seem like a squirt, but everyone tells me your good. Nice to meet you spiky." Fang said giving Sora a fist bump.

"Gee thanks." Sora said cheerfully.

Vanille bowed before Kairi, while doing a curtsy.

"It's honer to meet you your highness." Vanille politely said, making Kairi blush a bit.

However the girl did something no one saw coming. Vanille kissed Kairi, on the lips. Kairi was too stunned to do anything, Sora, Lightning and Aqua looked rather angry, while Riku looked rather baffled.

"This is wrong!" Sora thought.

"Yet it's so right!" Both Riku and Roxas thought.

Sora broke the kiss by grabbing Kairi away from the other girl. However as soon as she did she kissed Sora, on the lips. Riku was going do the same as Sora did to Kairi, but he too shared the same fate. She got a hold of Yuffie who really didn't put up much of a fight.

Kairi looked at Vanille.

"Please don't ever do that again." Kairi requested.

"Did I do something wrong?" The girl asked innocently.

"I got no problems." Riku gasped.

"What in the worlds was that?" Aqua yelled.

"Oh that's how we say hello." Fang explained.

"Then why don't we say hello, over, and over, and over?" Lea asked grabbing a hold of Fang's hand, and getting very close to her.

"Ya know how we say goodbye?" Fang asked.

"If it's anything like hello then yes." Lea said smirking.

Fang then whacked him over the head, then the stomach, while kissing him in the cheek. Lightning couldn't help but be amused.

"I huff..I think I like hello better." Lea gasped.

L wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, he was humming a tune, while bypassing Tron's update. He typed in a few passwords, causing a part of the floor to open up showing a stair case.

"Master Aqua, your Keyblade and armor is down there." L muttered.

Aqua looked down, nodded, and slowly went down the the stairs. Sora, Riku and Kairi were about to join their teacher,

"Yo, you three, movie time! L stated putting in the DVD that he had to fight a flock of birds to reclaim.

"How did he get past Tron's update?" Lightning asked.

"Secret." L muttered as the movie started. Everyone looked at the young black short haired, blue eyed girl, who donned Lea and Roxas's familiar black coat.

Sora and Roxas didn't understand why, but she seemed very familiar.

"Is it on?" The girl asked.

"Yes, it's on." L's voice came from the back of the camera, giving the masked man a look from everyone.

"Um, helloI may look fourteen years old , but I'm really only one year old. I'm a memory clone of a Soraand in a way brother Roxas. We hang out our best friend Axel on the clock tower of Twilight Town, eating Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"WHAT?!" Both Lea and Sora or more of Roxas yelled not believing this.

"We work for beings called Nobodiesas my friend Riku told me: They are bastards." Xion recalled.

"Well for the most part she's right." Lea muttered.

"Yep, but I don't remember meeting her." Riku said.

"Know I made this video, as my will. Cause I'm going to die soon. I have a bit of Sora's memories, and if he doesn't get them back he can't wake up from his coma." She stated.

Namine, Riku, Lea and Sora knew all too well what she was talking about.

"Also I'm slowly making Roxas weaker.I don't wanna diefamily. I'm glad to have Roxas and Axel as my best friends, and that's the truth. Even if you won't remember anything about me when I die, that's the problem being part memory. Um.I likedbye." Xion finally said waving to the camera, with a slight blush on her face.

It soon shut off, showing a blank screen. L ejected the disk, and put it into Sora's hands.

"So what was the point of all that?" Fang asked.

"How did you remember her? She said when she died everyone forgot her?" Vanille asked.

"I watched the DVD again." L admitted.

"I think I get it, don't you Sora?" Yuffie asked grinning.

Everyone looked at Sora who had his eyes closed. Suddenly something clicked in Namine's Riku's and Lea's mind.

"I found her memories!" Namine thought she said scanning them all.

Riku remembered Xion as well, however his face went bright red.

Lea looked rather annoyed, then his face went to a smirk.

"Heh I'm always saying got it memorized, yet I end up forgetting one of my best friends." He said sadly.

"Part 1 complete. He really is the key that connects everything." L thought.

"Sora?" Kairi said looking at her boyfriend. However Sora was now deep inside his own heart.

Aqua stepped down, to see a long thin black and white colored hallway. She could see that they formerly used looked like jail cells. The key word was used. Everything had been slashed to bits, like some wild animal had been unleashed apron this place. Aqua walked to the end of the hallway, she found a room, and walked in it. She found her armor and keyblade resting on a white throne. Her Keyblade Rainfall summoned itself in her hand. Aqua now felt all the power, and magic she had been missing for so long. The armor on the throne vanished, it reappeared as a small bronze and gold armor plate. With a smile, Aqua returned to her students and her new friends. However she noticed Sora was in a meditative state.

"Did something happen?" Aqua asked.

"We just found out Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody made a girl clone of Sora. She's stuck in his body like Roxas, and Namine and he's trying to reach her." Riku explained.

Aqua looked at tad confused, however She understood. Sora then woke up, smiling. Roxas appeared in a ghost like vapor.

"Hey Axel, er I mean Lea." He said grinning.

"Hey kid." Lea said smiling

"Hey Xion, you wanna come out?" Sora asked.

Like Roxas, Xion had come out of Sora's body in a ghost like form.

"Hello everyone.." Xion said weakly waving to the people.

"Hello Roxas, and Xion. I am Master Aqua, I'll be teaching you two along with Kairi, Riku, and your "Brothers."" Aqua stated.

She then summoned her Keyblade Rainfall. Riku, and Kairi kneeled down, and after looking Sora did the same.

"Do you Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Xion, promise to honor your Master's teachings of the Keyblade? To defend the worlds, and to fight off the wicked. To right wrongs and face injustice in all forms. To protect the six other Princess of Heart, and Kingdom Hearts?" Aqua asked firmly reciting the oath, she Terra and Ven had to say to their master.

"We do." The five teenagers spoke.

Aqua then used her Keyblade to tap on Sora's shoulders, three times. Then she did the same for Kairi and Riku.

"Then I now happily and finally declare you all, my Keyblade Apprentices, now rise." Aqua said joyfully as three bronze shoulder pads appeared out of a stroke of light.

As Sora got up, Lea patted him on the back.

"Way to go you guys, If I were your dad, you'd be pretty proud." the pyro admitted.

"How touching." A cold and familiar voice stated.

"Isa-?" Lea thought.

Sadly his thought was cut short, by his blue haired, now yellow eyed best friend bashing him into a wall with his oversized claymore. Lightning pulled out her gunblade, as everyone else picked up their weapon.

Yuffie and L had another idea. A few smoke bombs were thrown on the ground, making it so everyone couldn't see. L quickly used his subspace spell and warped everyone back to the islands, Their attacker on the other hand was met with an angry looking lion. The two clashed.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.5. Home coming.

Sand, they all felt sand, heck some even had it in their mouths. Everyone opened their eyes to blue skies and a sandy beach.

Riku had to kick a few people off him, namely Lea, and Sora, and soon the dog pile was broken up.

"Yay, were home!" Kairi said joyfully.

"Ah Destiny Island, we missed ya." Sora said.

Lea looked around grinning.

" Alright, babe central!" The red head yelled, only to be smacked in the face by Lighting.

" This is where we live?" Xion asked, her eyes sparkling in ghost form.

"Yep, hey when we get our human bodies, we should all have a beach partyyou two had me worried for ten yearsthen again it might have been lead her to that id-I mean her father." Lightning said sensing Kairi nearly glaring at her aunt for nearly bad mouthing her father.

"Well it can't be that bad." Aqua said trying to make Riku feel better.

"I missed fifty calls." Riku deadpanned.

Lea laughed seeing Aqua's face change.

"Shit kid, your not screwed..your mega screwed!" Knowing the hell he was going to face.

"I had better subspace you lot to your folksplus Aqua and I shall have to speak with them.

"How did you know I wanted to see my sister? Lightning asked having her suspicions being raised.

The cat mask didn't answer her, but used his subspace spell again. However, Fang, Vanille, and Yuffie were still on the beach.

"Oh well, little fun in the sun won't hurt." Vanille said out as the other two girls agreed. They started to sun tan.

L had gotten the three teenagers, and three other adults to each's respectable homes. Sora, with Lea, and L , Kairi with Lightning and Riku with Aqua.

Kairi couldn't help but notice Lighting's expression was a rather nervous looking gazed at the mostly white door. The sand on the wooden floor, and a welcome mat beneath the solder's feet. Kairi tapped on Lightning, making the woman jump.

"Aunt Lightning..you aright?" The Princess of Heart asked.

Her question snapped Lightning out of her funk.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright..it's just. It's been so long." Lightning spoke. "What do I say?" Lightning asked.

"How about hello."Kairi said as she knocked on the door.

" Mom, Dad are you home I forgot my key." Kairi yelled.

She could hear the door open, Lightning looked a tall, large and, blond haired man. He wore a light white jacket, over a black sleeveless shirt with a police badge around his neck along with a neckless on a chain. On the lower legs were black baggy pants and sandals for footwear. His eyes were wide open with shock, as he saw who his daughter was with.

"Hey Dad, look who I found." Kairi said smiling.

The man's jaw was gazing at a woman he and his wife thought to be dead. He tried to pull himself together

"Lightningand other things." Sora said out loud, but whispered at the last part. He checked up stairs, looking around, and checking every room. The teenager was up to eight rooms.

"Sora, yo-I mean our mom is a 's not a fan of ghosts." Sora explained.

"Ok." Xion said gulping.

"Sora?" A voice asked.

The Spiky haired dude turned to his mother's writing room, which was an avalanche of paper.

"Again Mom?" Sora asked, both nobody and clone were confused.

"Sora, be a dear and get the shovel." Terra requested.

Sora summoned his keyblade, and started to dig his mother out. He kept digging until he found a hand. Sora grabbed it and pulled his mother out of her writing.

"Thank you sweetie, so..where have you been?" She asked.

"I've got a lot to tell you about." Sora said smiling.

As Sora brought his mother down stairs. The woman's hand was quickly held by a grinning Lea.

"Why Sora, I didn't know you were a demigod, cause your mother must be a Goddess!" He flittered.

The woman's face was as crimson as the dress she wore.

"Sora is this that Axel person you told me aboutMother." Xion barely gasped.

After a few minutes the girl finally gazing into the woman's eyes, expecting a cold harsh judgement. However she could only see a confused, yet warm and loving smile as she saw her child multiply. In a flash, the woman embraced her son in a near death lock type hug.

"OHMYGOSHSOCUTE!MYLITTLBOYSANDBABAYGIRL! IDON"TKOWORWHY!BUT IDONTCAREILOVEYOU!SOCUTE!" Terra squealed.

Lea couldn't help but laugh as Sora was gasping for air.

"Huh I thought she would be be mad, since I'm the reason Sora was in coma for a year." Xion thought, feeling like a large weight of guilt had be removed from her.

"Our Mom is a weirdo, but in a good way." Roxas laughed.

Aqua was waiting for Riku to be done settling the mater with his father, outside of his house. Seeing Riku's father was a bit surprise for the young Keyblade Master, however he was seemed like a kind man. Aqua could hear a lot of yelling, shouting and screaming. After the fighting died down, Riku came back with oddly no signs of distress, so his Master looked rather worried. but oddly the boy was smiling.

"He went easy on me." He muttered.

"Also he said it's cool that your training me." Riku added.

"Well that's good to know." Aqua thought.

The door opened to show Aqua someone. The first thing she saw was the man's large afro. She looked to hand his ace to be rugged and handsome. He wore a light long sleeved green coat, and tan pants. Sandals were strapped on to his feet

"Hey Riku, you gonna let your new teacher in for a drink? Sazh be the name Miss Aqua, and I thank you for keeping my boy out of trouble." He said with a small smile, as he pulled Riku in with a hug.

"It's my duty to protect my students, and I would enjoy a drink. So thank you." Aqua said.

Aqua followed the two into their home, however the three could hear a large explosion coming from the island's shore.

Sazh gave Riku a worried look as he noticed Riku's Way to Dawn.

"Go on, do what ya gotta do, but be safe alight?" He requested.

Riku nodded as the two ran off. The older dark skinned man gave a heavy sigh.

"That kid of mine is gonna cost me my afro.I crap I gotta get back the islands. Hang on Mulan!" He muttered.

The pair were then surrounded by many, many, many Neo Shadows.

"Crap, I need to save my magic for the kidsHang on." He thought as the man and woman went into the portal.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.5 Home coming pt 2.

Tidus didn't want to be home right now, especially after his father had given him a bloody nose, thanks to one his drunken rambling. The boy was covering his nose with his hands, trying to make the bleeding stop. He had walked to the beach, since he didn't want any of his friends to see him like this. The boy's eyes were closing as tears came out. Then Tidus had been knocked down the ground with a thud. His eyes opened wide, hearing a few girls scream.

"Oh Yunie, you're covered in blood!" He heard a high pitched and somewhat sexy voice yelled.

"I think you might have killed the kid Yuna." Another voice calmly stated in a monotone.

"Oh my goodness are you alright? I'm so sorry!" This one was a gentler voice, almost the tone of a mother to a child who had just skinned his knee.

Tidus slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at what looked like three pixie girls. Three pairs of eyes were staring back at him. One blue and green, one set a swirling green, and another red. The one in the middle had light brown hair with a long hair braid. She wore what he could make out a white top and a mix of a blue, and pink feather like dress. The swirling green eyed one was a bright blond in the shape of many dreadlocks. This girl's sunny disposition matched her bright yellow bikini top and short pants. Around her neck was a red scarf. The last one was covered in what Tidus could tell was black leather, and belts. The boy had never, ever seen something like this.

"AAHH!" The boy yelled as he tired to move, however his head was hurting. Tears were streaming from his eyes from the pain in his nose.

"No, don't scream. I can fix this." She promised.

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

The brown haired one, covered in a bit of Tidus's blood casted a cure spell on Tidus's nose, the magic healed him and stopped the bleeding. Even his headache was gone.

"Better?" The pixie girl asked sweetly.

"Your eyes are different color." He noticed. "One's green, and the other's blue, pretty." Tidus stated, his head still hazy.

The one called Yuna gave a playful and thought pose. "Oh really I didn't notice, and thank you." Yuna said giggling. "Oh yeah, I'm Yuna, and these are my friend Rikku, and Paine." Yuna greeted as she flew up and down, looking at him in the same way Tidus was looking at her.

"Tidus." Was all he could offer, following the dancing of their flight before him.

"Your not scared anymore?" Paine asked, one of her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Nah, you three are too cute to be evil." Tidus said getting up.

"Well your quite handsome yourself, now that your nose isn't bleeding." Yuna complimented.

" Speaking of blood." The yellow pixie noticed, "Yunie, we better get that stuff off you." Rikku said as she tried wiping Yuna off.

Tidus dashed to the sea at this. Cupping his hands, he flung the salt water at Yuna, enough of it hitting her to wash away the evidence of his clumsiness.

"Hey!" Rikku whined as she flew out of the way not wanting to get water on her.

"Ah much better, thank you for the shower." Yuna thanked, smiling, making Tidus smile in turn.

"Yuna, Riku, we need to go." Painie said, grabbing a hold of her two friends.

"Oh right, gotta find that Sora guy before that creepy blue guy shows up." Rikku pipped up as they started to fly away.

Yuna looked at the young boy. "Goodbye, please take care." She said bowing to Tidus. After she flew off trying to catch up with her fellow pixies.

"Hey wait!" Tidus yelled. The blond chased after the three pixies. His curiosity and interest was growing more and more. He kept running after the three. "Wait, you said know Sora?" Tidus yelled.

That made the three stop flying. They turned around and looked at him. "Do you know Sora?" Rikku asked.

"Spiky brown hair, kinda dim, waving around a big key?" Tidus asked.

"Bingo." Paine stated with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah I know that crazy dude. Turns out he saved the world twice. So what do you need him for?" Tidus asked.

Out of nowhere a dark purple, and black portal. It opened with green fire making glass out of the nearby sand. Out of the dark depths came out a tall and sinister looking man, who wore a dark blue kimono, that did not cover his chest with a green sash wrapped around it. His chest had the Heartless tattoo pressed on to it and Yuna couldn't help but shiver as those icy blue eyes gazed at her.

"Him!" Rikku yelped pointing at this newcomer.

All the warning bells in Tidus's head were ringing. He would have run from this guy, but his legs wouldn't move.

"Hello again, little pixies. You've been very naughty for Mistress Maleficentdid you..call me?" The blond asked in a low growl.

Not seeing the boy as a problem the man said. "To me little boy, you are nothing but a worthless Cry-" He started to say until Tidus flipped around and kicked the man into the sand as hard as he could.

The chains vanished and the pixie trio flitted back a few more feet. Tidus however cracked his knuckles, as their attacker was stunned from the shock of the attack.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO SOMEONE WHO STALKS CUTE GIRLS, AND CALLS ME A CRY BABY! YA BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" Tidus roared. The boy delivered a kick that could shatter bones against his attacker. His boot firmly planted against the Heartless Symbol on the other man's chest, and he flew back with a cry, plowing through a tree and hitting a large boulder with a meaty thud.

"Oh my." Yuna said, very impressed.

"That was pretty cool." Rikku spoke out loud. Paine slightly nodded her head.

Tidus was about to run after the freak, but Yuna grabbed a hold of his ear. "No, we need to get to Sora." Yuna said, caring for their safety.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He boldly stated, gaining some confidence.

Their eyes widened as many bursts of fire streaked towards them. Without thinking Tidus moved, shielding the three with his body. The blasts hit, but not any of them. In Tidus's hand was deep red keyblade. The Key chain looked like a blue glass sphere. The handle's top was an odd and familiar symbol to the four, and in Tidus's mind there was a man wearing dark glasses with a red jacket, holding a sword.

"Take it, this is your story." He muttered. The man in red vanished.

Tidus looked at his newly acquired weapon in amazement. "Wow!" Was all the boy could say.

The attacker was taken aback by this. He had heard rumors of the Keyblade, the power for good and evil, thanks to Sora, and Xehanort respectfully. The man however hadn't planned for this weak child to gain one. 'He's just a noviceI was trying to help out Yuna, Rikku, and Paine here, and it kinda just came to me." Tidus explained not really understanding anything.

The three pixies flew to him. Sora smiled at them, and Rikku waved, while Yuna smiled. Rikku then winked cutely at Lea, while gave her a grin right back at her.

"Well did you touch someone else's Keyblade?" Aqua asked, curious.

"I touched Sora's if that counts." Tidus offered.

Riku looked at his spiky haired. "You let everyone touch your keyblade?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled, shrugging. "No just those who asked." He childishly offered. Behind him, there was the loud slap of Riku planting a hand over his forehead at the sheer idiocy of his friend sometimes. The pixies could hear him muttering under his breath about how Sora would just ignore important information like that, from people who might be gaining Blades or even potential worlds he may have gone to.

"Well Sora isn't a Master yet, so you couldn't have done it by the Ceremony of Exchange." Aqua muttered lowly.

"The what now?" Both Sora and Riku asked, making Aqua question what Master Yen-Sid taught them.

Lea frowned, and shook his head. "So, how'd he get it? I mean Keyblades don't just pop of thin-" Lea muttered as he snapped his fingers, and in a blaze of light, the man was given what looked to Sora Bond of Flames.

-air." Lea he finished, his eye wide in shock.

Everyone else looked at Lea, mouths wide open. No one had the words.

"HE"S JESUS!" Rikku cried out while pointing her finger. The awesome Tara Strong pixie bowing her head at Lea.

"HOLY CRAP I'M JESUS!" Lea repeated what Rikku said. His body was shaking and shivering.

"Umit's a kind of a long story." Yuna started.

"Well we've got some time." Sora offered.

Before Yuna could speak a portal of light appeared in front of everyone. The group had temporally been blinded.

"I'm sorry to say we have very little time." A familiar voice warned them.

As their sight returned they found their masked ally, only this time, rather then a black coat he wore a long sleeved shirt and pants with a black and orange color scheme. His hair was a wavy brown, but a tiny bits of gray could be seen at the tips. What part of his skin that was showing was sickly pale. Sora was more focused on the young woman, who L was carrying and the keyblade in her hand.

"Mulan!" Sora yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, can one of you carry her? She's heavier then she looks." L asked as he started to sink into the sand. Lea and Sora nodded, jumping forward to take the woman from the Land of Dragons off his hands. "To answer any questions, Xehanort used his keyblade to unlock the heart of this girls world. Then that bitch with green skin drowned it in darkness, turning most of the people into BBQ or Heartless." He told Aqua, who now had a look of panic.

He then turned to Sora. "Don't worry your spiky little head, she's alive, I made sure of that, the girl just needs some rest.." L said. "Yes, she has a keyblade andLucy, get to him!, quick," He whispered as the man passed out.

"Hey!" Riku yelled, as he tried to pick up the weakening man. Aqua bent down and pulled out her keyblade to cast a cure spell on the man. Yuna had followed her trying help, Aqua had pulled him up, and his book dropped to the ground. What caught them off guard was L's book opening up on it's own. The pages flew, the words on the pages started to glow.

'This day is getting weirder and weirder.' Tidus thought as he watched the pages cover and stick to the masked man's body. Soon he was covered in a cocoon, in spite of the others trying to prevent it. It hardened into what they could tell was a crystal like form.

Half an hour later saw the group at Sora's place. Terra had placed Mulan in the guest room's bed while Kairi met up with Sora, Riku and the others. Lea was studying his new Keyblade with Aqua, while L was still stuck in his cacoon. Tidus and the three pixie girls plopped down next to Sora and the others.

"Keyblades shouldn't just be coming to people in thin air. Yet one was given to Lea, this Mulan girl Sora knows, and this Tidus boy. Oh course I'll have to take them on as students, granted it might get a bit crazy. Still it could really help fighting against Xehanort. I'll have to speak with Master Yen-Sid about this." Aqua muttered to herself, standing up to pace as she thought to herself.

"however when we found out what she was doing with the information, we quit." Yuna stated.

"Only she didn't like that, and sent that goon after us." Rikku cried out.

"So is that why you were on the hush hush, the last time I saw you?" Sora asked.

The pixie girl nodded again.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure that witch doesn't get her wrinkly old hands on any of you." Tidus promised.

"You mean we will make sure she doesn't get you." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Tidus asked confused.

"Your one of us now buddy." Sora said while laughing a bit, summoning his keyblade with a twirl.

"No I in team right?" Roxas thought out loud.

"Are you sure that's how it's said?" Xion asked Roxas.

"That makes you a part of our team Blitz ball boy." Kairi giggled.

"That is if the couch will put you on the team." Riku reminded them.

Lea and Aqua had heard everything they were saying. So Aqua smiled as she walked to them. "I'll have you know Riku that you're right and I will teach Tidus, along with Lea, and this Mulan." the blue haired master stated.

Tidus looked at her grinning. "Right on Couch, I'll be your star player! " He said pumping his fist in the air. "That is, if I can help out my friends." Tidus ammended, pointing at Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

Aqua smiled. "Oh of course, in fact, you've got lesson one done. A Keyblade Wielder is to aid those in need." The older woman then looked at the three girls. "You can all count on us, to protect you." She confirmed.

Rikku then zipped to Lea. "Thanks, I'm just glad we are in such, big, strong, capable, and warm hands." Rikku whispered in Lea's ears.

Lea just gave Rikku a slight grin hearing her flirting with him.

'Oh great another Lea.' Riku thought rolling his eyes.

Terra was writing something down, unknowingly to all of them, giggling, while doing it.

Riku looked around, seeing L's crystal cocoon. "So what about him?" Riku asked.

Lea looked at the case the man was carrying. "Well without the guy, Roxas, Xion, and Namine are stuck in Sora, and Kairi. Since I can't make heads or tails about what he's got." The red head said.

"NO!" Both Roxas and Xion yelled, Namine frowning behind them.

Unknown to them, he'd heard their cries, and a fist punched open the cocoon from the inside, which causing Rikku to hide behind Lea. The man pulled himself out. The others looked a bit alarmed.

"Sorry about thattime to bring three awesome kids into the world." L said.

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5. 5/3

Home coming final.

In a darkened room, Xehanort was scanning a dusty old text book. He was sitting on a pure white marble chair that had been modeled after the ones he had built for The World That Never Was base. He looked up seeing Braig popping out of a portal of darkness.

"Hey boss, look I have good news and bad news." He started to say, as Xehanort gave him a dull look of annoyance.

"Yeah see…bad news is…well I wasn't able to get Sora, or Kairi, and that Aqua chick is…alive and kicking. Now I know what you're thinking, but before you deep six me, Isa and the new guy are on their tail and while you were off unlocking the keyholes...I managed to get some new members for our project." Braig stated in a quick fashion.

"Oh really, and who have you recruited for our cause?" Xehanort asked slightly interested.

"Do you remember ten years ago we made a project called Sephiroth? Also, Commander Garland..is looking mighty addicted to war and darkness." Braig said naming a few, seeing his boss more than pleased.

"Oh, and I managed to track down and detain Number 11 and 12. They were traitors, but they had some skill. The first two are in the other room, while the traitors are in our new dungeon." He said.

Xehanort gave a small smirk.

"Very good, Braig…to think I almost found you incompetent." The Fallen Keyblade wielder said as he came down by teleporting.

"Now, I want you to gain us a princess of heart, in case Saix and the Nightmare fail.I don't want that pathetic witch to gain the upper hand. I will be taking a look at our new allies, before sending them into the field." Xehanort ordered.

In turn the free shooter nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry boss, I've got the just the right beauty in mind." He muttered while vanishing.

Back with our heroes.

"Dude…this looks evil." Tidus deadpanned.

L was ignoring what the blonde was saying as he was finishing a large black circle in Tina's living room. Sora and Kairi were bound to two matts in the middle of it, and around them were seven Multi-colored orbs, with odd looking crests.

"L, I would have to agree with Tidus, what is all this? " Aqua asked, Tina nodding her head agreeing with what the two were saying.

The masked hooded man looked at everyone in the room, Aqua, Riku Lea, Tina, Tidus, Lightning, Sazh, Searh, Snow, Yuffie, Vanile, Fang, and the three fairy girls that were holding on to three small crystals. Sora and Kairi were in the middle of this circle, and the others inside them were wondering what they had gotten into.

"Oh don't worry, this is just a Lilty Alchemy Circle and some Yuke magic orbs to keep things in balance, and finally those clavat and Selkie crystals are keeping Roxas, Namine and Xion's bodies stable." L explained as he put down a plate, with one of Kairi's hairs, and two hairs of Sora.

"What Alchemy and who magic? Speak english L." Yuffie demanded never hearing those terms before.

"Oh…just good people." L muttered. Aqua could hear a form of homesickness in his words.

"They aren't going to turn Heartless right?" Riku asked as Snow, Lightning, Searh, Tina, and Aqua gave some very worried looks.

Sora and Kairi even gulped.

"Don't worry, I'd made sure that will not happen. However it will be painful for the two." The cat masked stated.

The spiky haired teen and the red headed Princess of Heart looked at one another.

"Sora, I won't leave your side no matter what. I promise." Kairi boldly stated as she held his hand, while gently kissed him.

"I know you won't." He said, while kissing her back.

"Ew gross." Xion muttered.

Roxas and Namine could only blush as they turned from one another.

L then pulled out his two long daggers out of his sleeves. The carvings on the blades started to glow as he pulled out his book, and opened it.

"Lord, oh Father who is in Kingdom Hearts, Savior Son who walked with us, paid out debt and rose again, Holy Sprit in us all, I humbly plead for three souls who's lives were taken by the Devil's aid. Give them flesh and blood of their own, and let them live again! AMEN, AMEN!" The masked man prayed.

"Have you done something like this before?" Aqua asked.

"First time, don't worry..I'm mostly sure that this won't kill them." L admitted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room yelled, but before anyone could do anything it started.

Soon like before, the pages in his book flew out and floated around like a tornado around Sora and Kairi, soon the circle started to glow, along with the orbs and crystals. Everyone had become blinded by the light.

Kairi and Namine could feel their thoughts separate. Kairi was moving around in pain. She felt like her body had been lit on fire. Namine's being was leaving her heart, and body. She screamed in pain, as well as Namine. Sora let her squeeze his hand, and she was nearly crushing it.

The plate with Kairi's hair started to spark and the crystal that Yuna was holding shot out a beam of light at the plate, causing it to float. It suddenly started to quickly create cells, and those cells made organs and a full skeleton. Soon eyes, skin, a pair of breasts, and a full head of oddly sun bleached bond hair was formed. They were looking at a fifteen year old Namine. Kairi, and Namine could see her new body. However their bond together had been cut. As Kairi yelled a blood curdling scream, Namine's thoughts, memories, soul, and a newly made heart were blasted out of Kairi and in to the newly formed Namine, who was crying out like a newly born baby. The circle had stopped glowing. Everyone, Sora and Kairi included were baffled at what they just saw.

With a wave of his hand, L had magically set Namine down. Searh and Snow who had adjusted to the light, quickly picked the girl up, who was now asleep. Tina, quickly got the girl a blanket to cover her.

The man in the mask was about to remove Kairi from the circle, however she gave him a glare causing him to stop.

"Sora, huff always…kept his promise pant, so…It's my turn to keep mine to..him." The Princess of Heart weakly mumbled, tired and out of breath. L nodded understanding, for her it was a sign of love, and who was he to disrespect that.

Snow, Sreah, Aqua, and Lightning were about to protest when the circle started to glow again.

"SORA!" His mother cried as the same process started.

Rikku and Painie held the crystals that now started to glow. The plate with Sora's two hairs started to form the bodies for Roxas and Xion. Sora, Roxas, Xion and something else were shifting inside his body. Sora was screaming in agony, remembering his time as a heartless, He could see Xion dying, He watched Roxas fight to be himself. Then He gazed upon those glowing red eyes. All three of them were freaked out, having no idea what this damn thing was.

Sora screamed out as Xion left his body. Soon she was given the same type of body Namine was given. After her, Roxas was next, and Sora's heart was racing. He oddly felt not only his own heart, but the beating of a second heart.

"What?" He thought as he screamed in pain once again.

Roxas and Xion were born, and two kingdom Key keyblades formed in their hands. L lifted them down, and in a blur their green haired mother, with Lea's help got a hold of the two, and thankfully they were covered.

"So are we done here, with the holy hocus pocus?" The man with the afro asked, while expressing Riku's thoughts as well.

The masked man nodded his head.

"Yes, I just have to rework Sora's magic network, and-what up guys?" He asked seeing everyone who was freaking out.

"What in Grand Pulse is that!?" Fang yelled as she pulled out her lance. Every Keyblade wielder summoned their blade as L slowly turned around, and shrieked in horror.

They all looked to find a massive demonic looking fox head with glowing red eyes hovering over Sora. No one looked at the small dash of black light leaving Sora's body and vanishing.

"Oh no you don't, Old man Naruto would hunt me if anything happened to his great grand…children...yeah that's the word." The man thought. He made many hand signs until he threw his daggers at the fox monster. They cut the head in three parts. One went back into Sora, and the other two went into Roxas and Xion, even going through Lea and Tina.

The masked man made a few more hand signs and soon the circle vanished, turning into tiny white crystals.

"It…is…done." L mumbled before dropping to the ground, tired and drained of any energy.

Aqua, Snow,and Riku went to Sora and Kairi, checking their vitals. Riku felt her heart beat and pulse, which were normal. Her father picked her up and brought her with Namine and Searh. Aqua felt Sora's heartbeat and pulse. The pulse was normal, however when she checked his heartbeat. She felt two heartbeats. Aqua then checked the other side of his chest and felt it, another actual heartbeat.

"What in the worlds? Did Sora always have this?" Aqua thought. The keyblade Master made a mental note to ask his mother about this in private.

"Don't worry everyone, they are fine." Aqua said relieved, seeing both of them asleep.

Everyone took a breath, Lea then grabbed a hold of L by his shirt collar.

"Hey buddy, mind filling us all in on what that thing was!?" He asked growling while pointing his keyblade.

"Hey man, just calm down, give the guy a chance to talk, before you go pointing that thing at him." Snow said trying to keep the peace.

"Magic..network…spell has a random factor…didn't take it into account…sorry." He mumbled through his teeth before passing out.

"Okay Tina, looks like your home's become a resting bay." Snow joked as Tina started to worry again.

"I have three kids instead of one…I'm I'm I'm so happy." Tina said as she cried tears of joy making everyone have a tiny sweat drop behind their heads.

An hour later Sora, had been resting his his own bed, he along with Roxas, and Xion, since it was a very large bed.

Kairi and Namine were now home with Searh, Lightning and Snow.

Tidus had gone home reluctantly with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

Sazh and Riku went home, which took Riku some reassuring that Sora, Kairi, and the rest would be fine.

Lea was in the kitchen, putting an ice pack over one of his eyes.

"Ya know you really shouldn't have said what ya said to Riku-mate." Vanille said cutely.

He could only groan as he looked at her.

"I didn't even know what an albino was, how was I to know. They don't even look the same!" He ranted.

He then looked at her again.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm healing Kitty hood and the Trio, while Yuffie and Fang are looking out for heartless while Master Aqua is away.

"Can you heal my eye?" Lea asked, showing a swollen black eye.

Vanille casted a cure on Lea's eye, healing it.

"You're lucky, that was the last of my magic. Used it on that…um what was her name…she was kinda cute, older girl?" Vanille started to say.

"Mulan?" Lea offered trying to help her out.

"Bingo that's it." The girl said happily.

"Think she's single?" Lea asked with a grin on his face.

"I hope so, maybe we can share her with Fang. Vanille offered with a cheeky smile.

"I think I like this girl." Lea admitted to himself.

The two heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. They checked the room where Mulan had been left to rest. She was wide awake and swinging her keyblade at a scared Tina. Lea quickly summoned his keyblade, blocking Mulan's keyblade with his own.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Calm down, you're alright, got it memorized?" He yelled.

Mulan then took a look at where she was, after setting down her keyblade. The woman then dropped the keyblade in shock.

"What the? Where am I? What happened?! Who are you people!?" Mulan asked.

"You're a friend of Sora's right?" Tina asked her, seeing the war hero of her home world nod.

"Okay, well you're in his house, and his island, and the green haired lady you tired to swing with your new keyblade is his mother." Lea explained.

Mulan looked back and forth between Lea and Terra.

She then bowed her head multiple times, blushing out of embarrassment and shame.

"I deeply apologize for my dishonorer of you ma'am. Please forgive me. " Mulan asked.

"Um, it's fine, it's fine. Just relax, and tell us what happened to you." Terra requested.

Mulan thought about what she was going to say, and after a while the woman spoke.

"My home world was invaded, our armies, our civilians, and even our Emperor were murdered or turned into those Heartless things. All thanks to this witch." Mulan said hollowly.

Lea and Vanille looked down. They knew how it felt to lose their home. Unknown to the three Terra had felt the same way.

"I don't know how I'm here or, why i have Sora's weapon. The last thing I remember was fighting alongside...someone important. " Mulan said.

Lea shook his head.

"Er yeah we don't really know why you have the Keyblade..I mean, it chooses the wielder. As for how you got here…we got someone who likes to help out." Lea explained.

"Help out, Help out? That crazy fool shot us halfway across the cosmos!" A deep Eddy Murphy sounding voice coming out of Mulan's robes.

What came out of it was a small lizard looking red dragon.

"Mushu!" Mulan yelled in a surprised fashion.

"AH TALKING LIZARD!" Everyone but Mulan yelled. Vanile had pulled out a fishing rod style whip and whacked the dragon against the wall.

In Yen-Sid's Tower, Aqua had removed her armor's helmet as she walked into the man's study room. She bowed her head seeing the bearded retired master .

"Master Yen-Sid, I wish to speak with you, on an important matter." Aqua spoke out.

"It seems you have have gained more students, and will be gaining more." The man cryptically said.

Aqua raised an eyebrow after hearing this.

"Come again?" She asked, getting closer to the old man.

"The stars have shown me that there have been new keyblade wielders chosen, and you are going to need them in order to face not only Xehanort and his allies but Maleficent and her growing army.

Aqua had a lump in her throat, but nodded her head.

"Then please tell me who they are so we can find them." She requested. The young woman had Ven and Terra on her mind, but she would have to come first.

Yen-Sid made a crystal ball out of thin air, and the master gazed at.

"One is a prince that was once a monster, currently in love with a Princess of Heart." He started showing a beast like figure in fog.

"Another, being a man of the sea, cunning and wily." The crystal showed Aqua a skull and cross bones.

"Finally, and this one is the hardest to foresee…two hearts beating as one, who have played the Angel's game and lived." Yen-Sid stated as the ball vanished.

"Thank you for the help Master Yen-Sid, but um...I'm getting a whole classroom, not that I'm complaining mind you. Just wondering if Mickey could give me a hand." Aqua said, feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

"Normally he would, however The King has fallen ill as of late." He wizard stated seeing Aqua frown.

"Ah, yes, I have a gift I wish to give that Namine child." The wizard stated as he pulled out an old looking paint brush.

"She may not be a wielder of the Keyblade, but this magic brush should be of some use to her." He muttered as Aqua was given the brush.

"Thank you very much Master Yen-Sid, I won't let you down, or any world down." the blue haired woman said as she left the room with a small smile on her face.

The man closed his eyes, and went deep into thought. He felt a dark portal being opened to his side, but he didn't look.

"Ah you have returned your Superior Seeker of Darkness, I see you have brought along Miss Mushroom as well." Yen-Sid muttered.

He turned to find what looked like Xehanort's Heartless, only his outfit's color scheme was black and blue, and on his shoulder was what looked like a Red Mushroom Heartless.

"Bad news old man. The Unversed have resurfaced, and my father is unlocking world keyholes." The human heartless warned.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Say it one more time, I dare you! Aqua was standing on the Destiny Islands shores at dawn. She had allowed her students who had families to say their goodbyes. She could see the one who no longer did, Mulan, running toward her. The blue haired master turned, and faced the woman from the Land of Dragons. "Master Aqua, good morning ma'am." Mulan said, bowing her head in respect. "Good morning, Mulan." Aqua replied, returning the bow. "I was hoping we could get started on a Keybalde...lesson, since compared to Sora…I'm clearly lacking." Mulan muttered, shamefully. "Hey now, give yourself a break. You saved the world! You got skills." said the little red dragon who had popped out of her robe's sleeve to try and cheer her up. Aqua curiously looked at the dragon. "Now, who are you?" She asked. Mushu then shot out a bit of fire. "Who am I? Who am I? I am the dependable, the respectable, the powerful Mushu!" He boasted for dramatics. "He is my family protecter, and it won't be too hard a job anymore..." Mulan said, a tad solemnly. Aqua placed her hand on Mulan's hand. "Mulan, I'm so sorry for what happened to your world, and as your master, you have my word of honor that I will do everything to restore your world. Sora seemed to have done it before, so it shall be done again!" Aqua promised. Mulan gave her a small smile. "Then you have my word of honor that I shall do my best as your student…even if I'm not the best at it." The former war hero said. "Hey we all have to start somewhere. Don't worry, the basics will go by very fast. You seem like a quick learner." Aqua assured her. Mulan smiled again as Mushu came up to Aqua. "Alright some early morning training! So blue haired lady, what ya gonna teach my baby girl, and it had better be something good!" the dragon asked smiling, while showing his white, shiny teeth. Mulan rolled her eyes, as she played with her hair. "Forgive him Master Aqua, I'll be more than happy to learn whatever you have to teach me." Mulan stated. "Well, can you summon your keyblade?" Aqua asked. Mulan gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm not sure how I did it the first time. Mine came out when I panicked, then it just vanished into thin air." She admitted. Aqua pondered how she was going to explain summoning the keyblade. "Well, the keyblade is in the space of your heart. What you do is find your center and it will come to your hand." Aqua stated, as she summoned her own keyblade. "What kinda fortune cookie junk is that?" Mushu asked, rudely. "Mushu, it's a form of meditation. " Mulan explained to the dragon, who was slowly be surely catching on to the lesson. Mulan closed her eyes and focused on the Keyblade. She listened to her own heart beating, and in a flash of fire her keyblade came into her hand. She smiled, whole looking at her Keyblade, with Aqua nodding in approval. "Alright, now that you have Lesson Number One, we can get started on some magic." Aqua said. "Um...ladies does this island have freaky looking frog and wolf things?" Mushu asked. The two women looked where the dragon was pointing. A pack of otherworldly looking wolves clouded in tv static were coming for them. On top of them were what looked like green frogs. But what was really odd about the beasts was that their limbs were multi colored and reminded Aqua of graffiti. "Maybe they are friendly?" Mulan asked. The wolves roared and lunged at them. "Lesson Number Two!" Aqua said. Meanwhile... "Big Brother, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Wake up!" Xion, cried out while poking Sora's face and jumping on the bed. She was still in her borrowed pajamas and Roxas was now dressed in white t shirt and black pants. All three had silver crown necklaces. Roxas got an idea on how to rouse their brother. "Hey, Xion…let's draw on his face." He said. "I'm up!" Sora yelled, jumping out of bed. "D'aw, that would have been fun." Xion whined. "Hey don't worry, we have tons of bad guys we can mess with." Sora said. Xion quickly got changed. She picked a yellow t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. "So do you guys remember everything?" He asked. Roxas and Xion looked at each other, and the elder brother. "Well..Roxas remembers a bit more than I do, but we remember Axel, and Sea Salt Ice Cream." Xion said. "We also remember the Keyblade, and Heartless, and Nobodies…and jerks in black coats." Roxas said, causing both of them to shiver. "They used us, lied to us, and …I think…I think...I think they made us try and kill each other." Xion said sadly, trying to remember more. "Xemnas, you are a jerkface!" Sora thought angrily in his head. He was happy that no one else was reading his thoughts anymore...that he knew of. "Hey don't worry, you guys are yourselves. No one's puppets, and you're my brother and sister." He stated while drawing them in for a big group hug. They hugged him back. "Aw group hugging without me?" Lea asked as he walked into Sora's room. "Hey Axel," both Roxas and Xion said, causing small groan to leave Lea's lips. "No…my name is Lea-whatever Axel fine. " Lea muttered while waving his hand around, while shaking his head. "Anyway, your mom wanted me to tell you breakfast was-" "FOOD!" The three keyblade weilder's yelled as they nearly trampled on Lea running down the stairs. Riku was at the shore of the play island. He smiled when he spotted Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Lea who had a few kisses on his face, rowing a boat. Kairi, Namine, and Lightning were on another boat. "Hey guys." Riku said as he high fived Sora and Kairi. He then noticed his two best friends kissing. "Hey Riku." Sora said while patting him on the back "S'up buddy." Kairi said while holding Sora's hand. "So, how are you doing Namine, Roxas, Xion?" Riku asked. Namine was blushing while hiding behind Kairi with her note book covering her mouth. "Namine's a tad shy still." Kairi said, causing Riku to frown. "Hey don't worry, we will knock that out of her." Xion said with a wide smile on her face. Roxas did the same, which made Namine's face look even redder. Xion however started to stare at Riku's eyes, making him blush. "What?" He asked. "Oh, I'm just not used to seeing you without your blindfold. Your eyes are really nice." She said while giving another smile. "So let's find our Master and Mulan…hey where's Lea?" Sora asked. "Over there." Roxas said looking at Lea and Lighting who were attacking each other and swearing at one another. Kairi was freaking out. "Ahh! Aunt Lightning, don't hurt him!" She cried out. They all heard a large explosion from nearby. Everyone turned to head to find Aqua in the sand and a very dizzy Mulan. Their teammates pulled them both out of the sand. "Right….Mulan...I think you have the magic down, even if all you can do is fire." Aqua said. "So what was all that?" Riku asked. "Well we were ambushed by some strange wild animals, but it isn't very important right now…let's move on to armor and KeyRider lessons." Aqua said dismissively while dusting herself off. Aqua was counting the heads of her students. "Is Tidus here, or those fairy girls?" She asked. Everyone looked around, including Lea and Lighting. They could hear gasping and dripping. They found Tidus who was coming out of the water with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine wiped. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." Tidus said getting up, while dripping wet. "We are very sorry for being later Master Aqua, It was our fault." Yuna said. "More like his drunk jerk dad's fault." Paine muttered with Rikku nodding. "Well now that everyone is here. Let's start with today's lesson." Aqua said with a smile. For the next few hours everyone worked on the Keyrider. Most of them got their armor rather quickly, and before long the Destiny Islands had quite a few KeyRiders coming out of it. Sora, Xion, and Roxas to Aqua's surprise had KeyRiders that reminded her of Ven's Skate broad. Their armors were different colors. Sora's was a mix between gold and light brown. His crown symbol was encrusted onto the torso. His helmet gave Aqua a Vantis impression, with a few spikes on top. Roxas's armor was almost in the shape of Ven's, however the color scheme was black and white. He also had a crown on his torso, and an X across it. Xion had a mix of pink, white and black. Her armor looked more like a spiked version of her old hooded coat. Kairi's armor had a more of a red and pink hue. Her helmet was heart shaped, and the armor itself was sender and lighter. Riku had red and purple coloring that reminded him sadly of his old darkness uniform, but he didn't complain since Lea's was just ridiculous. He looked a like a metal fire ball with a garish yellow and bright red color scheme. Mulan donned a green set of armor from her homeward, while Tidus had a blue samurai suit of armor. Namine had no armor, but she was riding on Kairi's KeyRider which she nick-named the Arrwing. Riku's KeyRider looked more like Aqua's motor bike. Mulan's reminded her of a parade dragon she would see at festivals. Tidus had a longer sleeker looking bike design. "Now Sora, I'm counting on you to lead us to the world of the Princess of Heart called Belle." Aqua said. Sora nodded his head. "You can count on me Master Aqua…weee!" Sora said while spinning around on his board. Everyone was entranced with the beauty and wonder of space. However, to the passengers with short attention spans, space was epically boring. "Are we there yet? "Rikku asked buzzing around Lea. "Don't think so sweetheart." He said. "Are we there yet?" Tidus asked. "No." Sora said. "Are we there yet?" Roxas said trying to be irritating. "No." Riku said getting a little annoyed. Seeing how their plan was working, Xion went next. "Hey Kairi are we there yet?" Xion asked. "Ask your brother." Kairi said while she was playing a 3DS game. Namine was using her new brush to draw on her note pad. Mushu spoke up. "Are we there yet?" He asked. "Yes." Lea said sarcastically . "Really?" Mushu asked hopefully. "NO!" Both Riku and Lea yelled. "Are we there yet?" Sora asked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE LEADING US!?" Both guys yelled. "Oh right, my bad." Sora said smiling. Aqua felt a headache coming on. "Think peaceful thoughts…do not harm my comrades...no matter how much I want to right now." Mulan meditated. After an excruciatingly long time, made longer by the pestilent pals, they landed near the massive castle of the Beast. They didn't know it yet, but they were being watched. A young woman in the shadows was showing off her black wings, fondly eyeing a small strange green frog on her lap. The woman took another look at them all by using a sniper scope. "That Keyblade Master and her little fire girl might have beaten my froggies and wolves…but let's see how they and their little buddies do against a BEAST? Yeah, let's make some Noise!" This new woman cackled with an insane grin. End of chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

H This is our story chapter 7: Tale as old as time.

The Keygang had landed near a large, now white marble looking castle. Everyone got on their modes of transportation. Sora with bright eyes, spun around with his hands in the air.

"Welcome everyone to what I like to call 'The Beast's Castle!' Nice trees, gray skies, and dear LORD IS IT COLD!" Sora yelled, now shivering in his armor realizing it was snowing. He Riku, Kairi, Tidus, the twins, and the three fairies were not used to the cold.

Aqua was shivering as well, not nearly as bad as her island students and tiny charges. Lea and Mushu were the only ones not effected. Lea in question, quickly huddled with Mulan.

"Don't worry sweet dumpling, I'll keep you warm." He said slyly while making a small fireball.

Mulan just smiled and showed him a small fire on the tip of her keyblade.

"Thank you all the same, but I think I'm good." She said playfully, as Mushu blew him a quick raspberry.

Rikku on the other hand zipped to his chest.

"Keep me warm then, pretty please?" She begged, acting as cute as possible.

Lea smiled, as he pressed the button on his armor, making it vanish. He still wore his black coat, unzipping it allowing the fairy to enter and warm up.

"Yunie, Paine, come in! It's nice and warm in here!" She yelled from Lea's chest.

"I would rather die!" Paine hissed.

"I..I'll just keep warm with Tidus. You have fun Rikku." Yuna said while hugging Tidus's face.

"This is getting weird." Riku muttered.

"Can we we just please go to the castle...? I'm just wearing this short dress." Namine begged, shivering the most of any of them. Kairi picked her up while lighting a fire spell to keep her warm.

"Thank you." Namine said cutely.

"Anytime, Namine." Kairi said with a smile.

They all started to walk in the snow. Roxas and Xion playfully picked up few snow balls and started throwing them at one another, and soon Sora got in on the act. He tossed one at Roxas but missed and hit a tree instead. Suddenly that tree started to move, revealing itself to be a gray bear. The creature roared and was joined by two more of its kind along with a pack of wolves, which Mulan and Aqua recognized by the graffiti arms.

"It's the freaky-looking wolf things!" Mushu yelled.

"I guess they aren't a part of your islands after all." Mulan said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Everyone get ready for battle." Aqua ordered.

Everyone, including Namine with her paint brush got ready for a fight.

Past the trees was the black winged woman. She tugged at her spiked collar while slightly playing with her long light grayish brown hair. She then tapped on her black microphone.

"Hello, backwards world! This is Reaper DJ, and its Noise smack down night. We have for the home team the wolves and bears! Now who are they gonna crush?" The woman now known as DJ said with crooked smile." Why some people the UG have been going nuts over; The Keyblade Wielders! Oh and it's looks like Beary has taken a swipe at the the red headed girl with the blond in the cute white dress. Oh and the two spiky idiots are gonna play hero! Oh wait they seem to have brain cells, no wait that was a lie. Chew up the ragdolls puppies! The fire guy is melting the snow with, big surprise, his fire, and now-Oh no folks it looks like the blonde with the fairy is attacking with water! What is up with that?!" DJ cried out, annoyed.

Her eyes then grew.

"Oh HO! It looks like the silver kid, the black shrimp girl and the blonde girl are gonna get wrecked by a bear, and HEY no using darkness that's cheating! Oh Oh Looks like Master Blue is gonna go down for that count! Yes, Yes! No No NO! What was that blast thing she shot?! What was that?! Oh no folks, the keyblade wielders are pushing our boys back and crap the Bears are down thanks to the hot heads. Oh forget it." She muttered while smacking her forehead.

"Come back babies. Come back to Mama!" She cried with her mic. The woman vanished into TV static, followed by her menagerie of monsters.

Soon, everyone slowly came to the castle gates. They looked rather beaten and annoyed.

"Wolves, bears, and Heartless….next time we land right next to the castles!" Kairi muttered, Namine nodding in agreement.

"It's good training for all of you." Aqua said.

"Girl you be outta yo mind!" Mushu said.

"Mushu, hush!" Mulan hissed.

"No I agree with Kairi and the dragon on this this one." Lea said now missing half of his spikes.

"Can we just get in I'm F-Freezing!" Namine said while shivering.

Sora, Roxas, Xion, Riku and Tidus opened the castle gates, only to be greeted by several various forms of Heartless. Aqua looked to Kairi.

"Get Namine inside, before she gets frost bite. Riku, Sora, cover her. The rest of us will handle them." She stated.

The teens nodded, and ran for the main doors. Lea shot out his Chakrams spinning at the head of the Large Bodies when he was slashed by a Knight Heartless only to be healed, by Rikku's pixie magic. He then summoned his keyblade. Mulan was keeping the Soldiers and Shadows at bay, shooting Mushu and her keyblade like a rocket. The attack slashed and blasted many heartless that were foolish enough to get in the way. Finally Mushu shot out a fireball blasting the heartless back into the darkness, and the hero of China caught both the dragon and Keyblade.

Tidus, Yuna, and Paine were having a tough time with the neoshadows. Unlike the smaller shadows, they were quicker and Tidus wasn't used to fighting on land. Play fighting, sure he was alright but not to the death. Yuna fired small light beams, keeping them away from Tidus, who was stumbling in the snow. Aqua came to his aid and blasted a few out of the way.

Sora and Riku were letting Kairi and Namine run faster while they were busy dealing with the low level heartless. Roxas and Xion were helping as well. Sora changed his keyblade from Kingdom Key to the newly found chainsaw form and was about to cut the door open as he and Kairi saw Namine looked quite ill. However the door was opened wide by a large man in a lavish blue and yellow suit, with white pants and boots and one heck of a face... With an iron sword he lunged into the battle as Kairi and the others ran into the warm castle.

"Damn, that's The Beast? He is hot, and I mean smoking hot! Then again…I think I would have like him better as a beast, might have made a good rug." The Reaper snickered while petting a green frog.

Soon the Heartless were destroyed. As the man reentered his home, he turned to the other keyblade wielders and motioned for them to come in. They took the invite and walked into the castle. Lea gave a low whistle as they gazed at the large, lavish looking castle hall. Aqua looked up seeing a beautiful young woman, wearing a blue dress and a white apron descending down the stairway. Lea and oddly little Rikku's eyes were now hearts as they gazed at her.

"Adam, what was going on outside?" She asked, meeting the man.

"It seems our old friend Sora has come for a visit, Belle, and he brought along a few new guests." He stated giving her a loving look, thus showing Aqua that these two were an item.

"I assumed that was his voice along with some extras. It's nice to meet friends of Sora, I am Belle." The woman introduced, while slightly curtsying.

Lea quickly, grabbed kissed her hand.

"Ah madam, your greeting and kind smile has warmed my body and soul. Is there anyway, I can return the favor? Maybe in the ways of your people's love." He asked while winking at her.

Aqua frowned, while Belle rolled her eyes and gave a half smile. However before the two women could say anything, the man of the castle grabbed him by his hood and threw him back out into the snow, shutting the door. He could hearing banging and yelling, from both Lea and Rikku. He gave a satisfied smirk it dropped, seeing Belle disapproving gaze.

"Adam.." Belle said waiting for him to do the right thing. Not wanting to disappoint her, the man opened the door and yanked Lea back in by his collar.

"You make any more remarks like that to her, and you're out, got it?!" He growled at Lea, who was sweating bullets.

"Yep, sure no problem." He muttered before he was dropped on the floor.

"Ow, you big meanie!" Rikku cried out coming out of Lea's coat. She joined Yuna, Paine and Tidus.

"Now who might you all be?" Belle asked.

"I am Master Aqua of the Keyblade, and these including Sora, Riku, and Kairi are my apprentices Mulan, Lea, Tidus, and our three pixie friends Yuna, Rikku and Paine. your highness" Aqua stated

Belle smiled while she blushed.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, however you don't need to call me your highness.. Belle is just fine." She said.

Mulan bowed her head, Tidus smiled and waved along with Yuna Rikku, and Paine who bowed. Lea smiled too, but only slightly with Adam glaring at him.

"AH! TOO HOT!" They heard Sora yell across the west hall. Mushu rolled his eyes remembering when he was in the army and he would always burn his tongue on soup. He spotted Mulan laughing at the memory.

"Mulan, Could you and the others make sure Namine, Sora and the others are fine..I need to talk with Prince Adam, and Belle, one what's going on." Aqua ordered.

"Cogsworth, my butler shall take you to them. Cogsworth!" He called.

In a flash, a small man in brown suit with a curly mustache came in.

"Yes Master?" He asked in an English accent.

"If you've seen Sora, and I take it that you have, bring Master Aqua's apprentices to him and the others." He ordered.

"Of course sir. Come along honored guests and we shall find Master Sora, and other young master and madams." Cogsworth said.

They followed the clocking looking man, however out of the corner of Lea's eye he took notice of some sexy french maid girls. He licked his gloves to smooth his hair and give chase, but then he remembered he was supposed to check on his friends.

"Later." He muttered, rejoining the rest.

Meanwhile, Braig and another hooded figure with purple fire symbols on the sleeves of his robe made their way into the castle.

"When do I get to kill Sora?" He asked.

"Easy small fry, you've been out of the game for ten years. First we gotta nab not one, but two Princesses of Heart, and we need to nab Sora. His little buddies however are fair game. So let's just leave the castle to Saix..as for the village west from here...doesn't it seem too quiet?" Braig asked the younger hooded man, who gave him a child-like psychotic smirk.

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7.2: Tale as old as time part 2.

Deep within the happy and bright Disney castle a young mouse woman wearing a large pink dress, a necklace and a crown on her head was pacing the marble floor of her castle.

"Gawrsh Queen Minnie, you're gonna make a hole in the floor. The King wouldn't want ya all tuckered out." The humanoid dog in armor said concerned. With his familiar round shield, and comically buck teeth, the Worlds knew him as Goofy.

"I can't help it Goofy, Mickey just isn't getting better. My magic, and Donald's cure magic isn't helping." Queen Minnie softly panicked.

"Come on Minnie, you need to rest yourself." Said Daisy Duck, her friend and adviser.

"Wait, Wait Wait!" Minnie yelled as she was being pulled away.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said before going back to his post. He kept marching, until he was knocked back by one Donald Duck who was looking at an old looking leather bound book.

"Goofy, Goofy, I found something! I found something that could heal the King!" Donald squawked.

Goofy looked confused as the court mage showed him a picture of a golden flower with a sun under it.

"That's a pretty picture Donald, but how's it gonna heal the king?" Goofy asked.

The duck rolled his eyes at his friend's cluelessness.

"The picture isn't gonna help you dolt! The flower has super magic healing powers when you sing to it!" Donald snapped.

"Oh…well then let's go find it with Sora!" Goofy said happily.

"I'll go get the ship." Donald said.

"…I gotta go tell the Queen and Max." Goofy said running the other way.

Meanwhile at the former Beast's castle…

"Master Aqua…is this true?" Belle asked a tad surprised, and nervous. Adam on the other hand was giving a grim scowl.

"Yes, I'm sad to say that the leader of the Organization XIII that harassed you before has returned, and will be coming after both of you again." Aqua said calmly, seeing Adam was giving her a dark glare.

"Let him come, I'll make sure he doesn't set foot within an inch of Belle or anyone ever again!" He boasted while pulling out his sword.

"Adam, I don't think that would be wise. You, Sora, Goofy and Donald may have beaten Xaldin, but it nearly cost you your life, and now you're only human." Belle warned him.

"Well I need to do something to keep you safe!" Adam nearly yelled while trying to keep himself under control.

"Actually there is something, you can do." Aqua informed them.  
The prince and the princess of heart looked at the blue haired woman.

"Well Master Yen-Sid told me that you could become a wielder and I could train you…if you wish." Aqua said with a smile.

"A wielder of the Keyblade…like you, and Sora?" Adam asked.

After thinking about it for a bit he made up his mind.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Belle, and my castle." Adam promised.

Aqua then summoned her keyblade in front of them both.

"Touch my keybalde, and we shall begin." She ordered as he did so.

"Hot, Hot, Hot!" Sora whined fanning his tongue, making Kairi, Xion, and Mulan laugh.

"Dude when are you gonna learn to wait?" Tidus asked while smirking a bit at his friends pain, while Mushu smacked his forehead.

"I wouldn't be talking Mister Curry." Kairi pipped up laughing as she drank her tea.

" ?" Yuna asked, seeing Tidus blush from embarrassment.

"Let's just say Tidus bit off way more than he could chew…and it was hilarious."Riku added.

"Oooh you have gotta tell us the story." The tiny Rikku asked wanting to dig into the tale.

"Please don't!" Tidus mumbled, however Riku didn't hear him.

"Well it all started-" Riku was about to proceed with the story when a plump looking old English woman wearing a light purple dress and white apron came in with a sliver tray of drinks.

"Anyone care for a spot of tea?" The woman asked.

Mulan was the first to ask, as she was given a cup

"Thank you very much Miss…?" The war hero asked while taking the teacup and trying to find out her name.

"Just call me Mrs. Potts, dear." the woman nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Potts." Tidus said. Yuna, Rikku and Paine went to the blonde's cup to warm up.

"Oh my wee fairy girls!" Mrs. Potts said surprised.

"We won't harm you, don't be alarmed!" Yuna said in a worried tone.

"Oh I trust you luv, we have quite a few books on fairies in the castle library. " she explained.

That caught the three fairies' attention.

"…Would it be alright if we were to take a look?" Yuna asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll take you there myself." Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you very much! Come Tidus!" Yuna said, happily, while yanking the blonde Blitzball ace to follow her, along with Rikku and Paine.

"Kairi, can I go with them? I might find some art books, and I want to know how to use my new brush." Namine said, while Roxas would have rather had her stay.

"Sure, just follow Miss Pots." Kairi said, as she helped her up. Roxas also made sure Namine didn't lose her balance.

"I'll just make sure Namine gets there okay, and maybe find hers something warmer to wear" He offered.

"Well…thank you very much." Namine said, blushing.

"Have fun on your date you two." Lea snickered.

"Don't get cooties from kissing Roxas." Xion warned.

"S-SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Roxas yelled while Namine just blushed as they left following Tidus and the others.

Kairi elbowed Lea in the gut.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"You earned it." Mulan said looking annoyed at her fellow fire user.

"You don't get to tease Namine." Kairi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So why didn't you hurt Xion?" Lea asked while rubbing his stomach.

"That will be Sora's job." Kairi said eyeing Sora, while Xion panicked.

"Princess of Heart, my butt! I thought they had to be pure or somethin'?" The tiny dragon muttered.

"Hey I am pure, pure awesome!" Kairi bragged making Sora smile.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lea muttered.

"I wonder how our master is going to make Adam into a Keyblade wielder?" Mulan thought aloud.

"She said something about a ceremony." Riku said.

"That would be the Ceremony of succession, but you will learn that later." Aqua stated, entering the room.

"Master Aqua, where is Belle and the Prince?" Mulan asked.

"Oh I'm starting his training downstairs, and Belle is watching us." Aqua explained.  
Everyone looked at her, a bit confused.

"How?" Everyone asked.

Aqua made a few familiar hand signs and in a puff of smoke, another Aqua appeared before them all. Her students gave her impressed and awed looks.

"Yuffie's spell. That looks like it'll come in handy." Riku noted.

Aqua nodded.

"Oh it will, since I might be having a bigger class than I thought. One clone will help Adam, another shall train, Lea, Mulan, Tidus, and Namine…speaking of which where are Namine and Roxas?" Aqua asked, noticing Roxas, Namine, Tidus, and the pixie trio were gone.

"Oh they're in the library." Kairi told her teacher.

"I see. Well Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion I have a job for the four of you." Aqua stated.

"Master Aqua?" Riku asked, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Xion, go get Roxas. Sora, Riku, Kairi go back outside. I'll meet you there."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi slowly got up and left the fireplace to go outside. They quickly put on their armor and lit a tiny fire as they said their goodbyes to everyone and Mrs. Potts.

As they were leaving, though, they could hear yelling and screaming from the former Beast, and arguing from both Aqua and Belle.

"Is he normally like this?" Kairi asked.

They heard a chair break.

"He's getting better. He only broke one chair that time." Sora said with small smile. Kairi and Riku gave him an odd look.

Meanwhile the youngest Branford felt like she was getting lost in the large castle.

"Roxas? Roxas, Tidus, fairy girls? Anyone?" Xion yelled at no one.

"….Maybe I should have clarified where the library was first." Xion said to herself.

"Hi." A small child's voice cried out, which made Xion jump and point her Keyblade at him.

"Whoa, you're like Sora and the other new guys! I'm Chip, who are you?" The servant boy known as Chip asked.

Xion tried to regain her composure.

"I'm Xion, nice to meet you Chip. Say have you seen a guy with spiky blonde hair, a girl in a dress, three cute pixies and another blond guy?" Xion asked.

"Oh sure. They went into the library, I can take you." Chip offered.

Xion smiled. "Thanks you're a lifesaver."

Xion and Chip entered a room lined from top to bottom with bookshelves. They found Namine painting, using her new brush. Roxas and Tidus however were busy taking out book, after book, after book as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were checking the paper tomes.

Namine was so focused on her art, she didn't even hear Xion or Chip come in. Xion tip-toed, and snuck behind her to see what her friend, who was now wearing a fur coat was drawing.

However Roxas spotted her. "Hey Xion!" He called out, unknowably foiling her plan.

"Hey Bro, Master wants you with me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Xion stated.

Roxas smiled, however he looked at Namine a bit worried.

"Roxas don't worry, I'm fine. Go on." Namine urged him.

"Daw, don't worry Roxas. You'll get to make out with your girlfriend soon." Xion said while making kissing noises. Roxas growled and Namine hid her face with her note pad. Roxas chased after his laughing sister.

There was a loud CLANG as the siblings ran right into a suit of armor.

"I hope they are alright." Yuna said while smiling a bit.

"They're fine…I think." Tidus muttered.

Soon Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, and another Aqua shadow clone were out in the snow once again with their Keyriders hovering nearby. Belle was on horseback wearing a heavy cloak.

"So we're taking Belle to go see her dad until the heat's off?" Kairi asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry."" Aqua said.

"Let's not take any chances. Xehanort, or Maleficent could use her father as bait to lure her out." Riku muttered.

"I'm sure Papa is fine, I hope." Belle muttered.

"Dashing through the snow." Sora sang as he zipped past the rest.

"O'er the fields we go!" Roxas sang along catching up to Sora.

"Laughing all the way!" Xion finished as the trio started to race. Kairi laughed out loud, while Riku started to feel a vain about to pop out.

"WOULD YOU THREE ACT LIKE PROFESSIONALS ALREADY!?" Riku yelled.

"Huh?" All three Bradfords asked at they crashed into three snowmen all at once, causing Kairi and Belle to burst out laughing. Riku smacked his forehead.

"At least they know how to be entertaining." Belle admitted.

"Look out!"

The Aqua clone had noticed a pack of wolves, along with a few Heartless. The Keyblade Master shot out a flare that blinded the beasts and Roxas, Sora and Xion started hacking away at them. Riku, and Kairi were using fire magic to keep the creatures away from Belle. After a few more beatings the wolves ran away while the Heartless were blasted back into the darkness.

Sora Roxas, and Xion got back on their Keyriders and continued the journey to the town.

"Ah it will be so good to see Papa again." Belle said to herself her face nearly glowing.

"Sounds like you haven't been home in a long time." Kairi said.

"No I admit I haven't..I just hope…" Belle started to say when she grew quiet.

"Something up Belle?" Sora asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. I might be worrying over nothing. I don't want to keep everyone out in the cold." She said, her eyes still so bright. It still amazed Aqua, Riku, and even Sora that there were seven girls so full of love and light.

They kept going until the town came into view. However both Kairi and Belle felt something evil coming from the village, and from the mountains. Sora and Riku gave Kairi a worried look.

The six keyblade wielders and the princess of heart got off their various modes of transportation just outside the small village, which looked like something out of seventeenth century France with the wooden houses, cobble stone streets, and hanging street lamps, the whole place covered in glittering white snow. The only thing missing was the people.

"Where is everyone?" Belle asked.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Roxas and Xion also noted that it was eerily quiet. Almost as if the place was a ghost town.

"Anyone here?!" Sora yelled out loud.

Soon more Heartless came out of the wood works. Armor,s Knights ,a few large green spike balls, Large Bodies, Neo shadows, and one flying cage like heartless that had a red colored mushroom heartless. It looked like it was trying to get out as it banged on the bone like bars.

Sora blocked the attacks coming from the swords of the knight Heartless for Belle. He quickly cast Protect on her, making a force field and continued hacking and slashing away. One Knight Heartless slashed him against a lamp post. Sora managed to use his Keyblade to make himself spin around like a buzz saw and surprised the attackers by ripping them a part like a drill. Belle grabbed the boy, making sure he didn't fall to the ground.

Kairi remembered what Sora and Riku told her about larger Heartless before they left the island, and dashed around the Large Bodies to launch an all-out assault on their weak spot…The back. One turned around whacking her to the side. She quickly dodged rolled to avoid the next few attacks, trying to think about what type of spell to use. She didn't realize that she was storing a lot of concentrated magic.

Aqua saw she was about to perform a Shock Lock command.

"Kairi, fire now!" Aqua ordered.

Kairi's Keyblade blasted a laser beam of pure light that wiped out the Large Bodies and the cage Heartless. However the Mushroom Heartless was spared as she ran out of magic, clinging to Kairi's leg in gratitude.

Roxas and Xion went after the Neoshadows. They were fast, so the two cast Stop to freeze them in time. Then the two took a page out of Lea's book and started spamming the Fire spell. Soon the Neoshadows vanished, but new ones took their places. The yellow-eyed overgrown shadows kept coming, which reminded Roxas of a time he had to fight what felt like a hundred of them in The World That Never Was. Out of nowhere, Roxas and Xion's Keyblades burst into flames, and they themselves were set on fire. In a panic they threw their Keyblades in a Strike Raid manner and it made a whirlwind of fire that wiped out the rest of the Neoshadows.

Riku and Aqua were the ones left to deal with the green spike Heartless. The Aqua clone did a cartwheel to dodge out of the way. Wanting end this quickly she used her Duel Link with Ven , not realizing it was effecting Sora. Gaining her friend's speed and many Thundaga spells, the master sent the Heartless flying into the air. Riku, eyeing an opportunity, jumped into the air and finished the job with an old attack called Dark Break. He slashed and bashed into the Heartless as they vanished into the void.

Aqua was about to say something to Riku when Kairi spoke up.

"Oh hello there." Kairi said in a friendly manner as the Mushroom Heartless kept hugging her.

"Don't worry Kairi! I'll get rid of it!" Her master declared.

"Wait Master Aqua stop! Don't hurt it! That a good one." Sora cried out. That got her to stop as the Mushroom Heartless hid behind Kairi.

"Come again Sora?" Aqua asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Don't worry. That one is harmless. They can actually help out." Sora stated.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked, still not really to let her guard down.

"I just wanted to play in the snow with my boyfriend. I won't cause you trouble I swear. Oh I'm Molly Mushroom by the way." The mushroom Heartless spoke in a female voice.

Everyone just stood there. They had never heard a heartless speak, or even say it had a name. After an uncomfortably long pause, Belle and Kairi got on their knees and shook the Mushroom Heartless's hand.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Mushroom, I am Belle." The older princess of heart introduced.

"I'm Kairi. Those guys are my boyfriend Sora, his brother and sister Roxas and Xion, my best friend Riku, and my teacher Aqua." Kairi said smiling.

"Charmed. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for sticking up for me, Sora," Molly said as her yellow eyes shined a bit brighter.

"It's fine, you guys helped me on my first adventure. Just returning the favor." Sora said, scratching his nose casually.

"How can you talk?" Riku asked, very curious.

"I'd like to know this as well." Aqua said finally putting her Keyblade down.

"Oh well that's a long story. I'm sure you're very busy, and I need to find my Cutie Pie. It was nice meeting you all. Till we meet again." Molly said.

"Wait!" Aqua cried out, but sadly her plea fell on deaf ears as the Heartless vanished into thin air.

"Well that was...random." Riku spoke up.

"I liked her." Xion said smiling.

"Well let's move on, and find Belle's father." Aqua ordered as they walked into the village a bit mheaded further into the village.

Everyone was on the lookout for more Heartless, or those strange new attackers. Just then they heard some commotion at what looked like a pub. The door was flung open by a burly, large chinned man in a red tunic and hunting gear. With him was a much shorter man with greasy black hair, and buck teeth who was knocked out cold hanging by his shirt on the door.

"Lefou! Gaston!" Belle called out, wanting to help them. She didn't care for either of them, but Belle didn't want to see them hurt.

Suddenly a very drunk and angry looking DJ stumbled outside. They Keyblade wielders and the Princess of Heart were taken aback by her black, skeleton like wings on her back and mic-stand scythe. Sora thought she was someone out of Halloween Town.

"Where are you, you one eyed d#% ! I'LL TEACH YOU TO HURT MY BABIES!" The reaper woman yelled in a drunken rant.

Belle saw something flicker in the corner of her eye and moved out of the way as Braig appeared out of nowhere. Aqua attacked the man, however her shadow clone vanished into a puff of smoke. Riku and Sora got Belle and Kairi out of his reach.

Roxas and Xion got one look at the dude and something happened. In a burst of rage a firy form of energy started to flow out of their bodies, and for a spilt second their eyes went from blue to a blood red hue. Their Keyblades shot out an unknown spell that blasted the man into a building. DJ dodged the attack, causing her to double over and vomit. Kairi had Belle take the lead as Sora grabbed his two siblings as they came back to their senses followed by Riku.  
"What happened?" Xion asked feeling hazy.

"Talk later, keep running and keep Belle safe!" Riku ordered, taking charge.

However they didn't see another enemy hiding in the shadows that was slowly following them.

Near Prince Adam's castle a sinister figure gazed at it. The horned green skinned woman grasped her long black stuff, the green orb on top glowing with a sickly green flame. She grinned in a sinister manner, gazing at the nearby trees. The witch summoned many Heartless, singing under her breath.

"I know you, I walked you once a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." She sang in a hollow, eerie, and wicked tone.

The Heartless around her could feel her evil magic. Their eyes started to change from yellow to green.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem." Maleficent sang as the forest itself was starting to bend to her will. The ground started to shake, bringing to the surface what looked like four coffins.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." The Mistress of all evil finished her spell in a mocking tone of Princess Aurora's song.

The trees wrapped around the Heartless causing them to scream and change into large tree demon soldiers, spewing green flames. They had the Heartless symbols on their chests and the witch's horns sprouting from their heads. The coffins opened as well. The unchanged Heartless went into them, and turned into humanoid undead Land of Dragon soldiers. She pointed at the castle, and the newly made army made its way toward the sanctuary.

Aqua was already having issues back at the castle. Tidus, Mulan, Lea, Namine, and even Adam were making progress on their training, but losing the clone worried her greatly. The blue haired woman allowed a short break, giving her time to get her magic back. While resting she found the fairy Rikku in a panic, along with Yuna who was being comforted by Tidus.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked, concerned for the young girl. Lea was busy with his young maids.

"Maleficent's here! S-She found us! We can feel her…ugh evil." Rikku cried out.

The Prince gave a large scowl and summoned his Keyblade which was now the Divine Rose Keyblade.

"Perfect." Aqua thought sarcastically .

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

.

"Belle, how much farther is it do your home?" Riku asked. as they ran.

"It should be over that hill over there." Belle huffed as she pointed out a lone hill with a small house.

"Okay great AH!" Sora yelled as he was rammed into by a one Darkball Heartless, he nearly lost his keyblade as it feel out of his hands.

Out of nowhere more of this dark ball heartless appeared right in front of everyone. Along with Wyven heartless, and some Assault rider heartless. Riku barely got Belle out of the way of an attack from one of the Wyven Heartless. He side stepped another attack, while grabbing Belle, and charging up an spell.

Roxas and Xion were trying to block the Assault riders's long and twisting spears. They were doing much better then Kairi, who had been shoved into the snow. She was hurting all over until Sora casted a Cura spell, healing her wounds. He picked her up, dusted the snow off and the two were back into the fold. Sora looked at her as she was looking around to find the dark balls, since they had an annoying habit of vanishing. The two finally saw them, and launched an all out attack. Kairi even took a note out of Sora's book and used Sonic Blade to finish them off.

"Hey nice work." Sora said.

"Thanks, I feel dizzy." Kairi muttered as Sora grabbed her, from falling down.

"Don't worry I felt like that too." Sora said.

"AAAHHH!" Roxas and Xion yelled as they were riding on the Assault Rider's horse like backs. Well more like holding on for dear life. Sora went to his sibling's aid, Kairi went along with him.

Sora whacked the rider in the face, while Kairi whacked their spears out away from them. The couple attacked them, which gave Roxas and Xion the chance to get off. They ran, watching Sora and Kairi finish off the two riders as they went to help Riku, who was dodging fire balls while Belle was throwing snow balls to do something useful.

Roxas and Xion shot out a magnet spell that forced the winged pains in the ass to be stuck together in the air. Riku finally got the chance to shoot out a Thudraga spell blasting them to bits freeing the hearts captured from them all.

"Whew, that was awesome! You don't mess with a Princess of Heart!" Kairi cried out happily.

"Yeah, you did great." Sora said smiling in his armor.

"Well you did teach me that awesome move." Kairi complemented.

"Guys we need to keep going" Riku ordered as he got his two best friends, with Roxas and Xion to follow Belle to her home.

"After we get her dad, can we just ride on the Keyriders?" Xion asked.

"What are ya getting sleepy?" Roxas said grinning wanting to take on more bad dudes.

"Hey we have them, why not use them." Kairi said agreeing with Xion as they kept running.

Soon after they finally made it to the old looking home. Belle really had no idea how long she had been gone. Was her father even here?

"Had he been turned into a Heartless? Or sent to an insane asylum? The people did always think he was off. No he's not crazy!" She thought to herself.

The Princess of Heart knocked on the door loudly.

"Papa, are you there?" Belle asked.

Quickly the door opened to find an elderly, pulp, balding whitest mustached old man, in a gray long shirt. His boots quaked as he grabbed a hold of his daughter, having no intention of letting go.

"Oh Belle thank Goodness, your alright! I thought the worst had happened to you!" He cried out with joy.

"Papa it's so good to see you again." Belle said smiling brightly.

"Aw another reunion!" Kairi said hugging everyone. Sora didn't mind at all.

The old man looked at the five teenagers.

'Wait, are you the heroes that killed that horrible monster and saved my Belle?" She asked curiously.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, not sure what he was talking about.

Belle tried to get her friend and her father inside the house.

"Papa, I have some explaining to do, but we should talk inside." The Princess of Heart suggested.

"Oh, well it's cold anyway. Also you, young people come in!" The inventor said as he opened the door for all of them.

All were unaware of psychotic evil waiting for them all outside.

Back into the village DJ, the Reaper was in a drunken rage. Swiping her scythe at Braig, however she missed thanks to his teleporting powers. He was about shoot her, when she shot him with the lower part of her weapon, being a sniper rifle.

"Get your *hic.* ass back here! Nobody hurts my babies!" She screamed she kept firing up at the roofs, sadly she was missing.

Braig went for cover using a chimney. He turned around and fired on the reaper girl, making her dance. DJ dodged Braig's arrows, however one arrow was about to go into her skull if it weren't for a ninja star knocking it off it's corse.

Braig's eye noticed smoke. He quickly turned around to find two blades trying to behead him. The free shooter jumped off the roof and fired a few shots, only to have them reflected back at him, by the two short swords, however they vanished, and what came out of the smoke was L Haruno who dashed into Xehanort's minion with small orb of blue chakra.

His mind flash back to an old fashioned church, his body dying with the man's foot over his face. L found a small boy looking at him in horror. "Sash, grab Nina and run! Protect your sister! RUN!" Was all he could say as the light went out…before he heard his child scream in terror. Feeling enraged by the memory he forcefully and painfully shoved into Braig's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and sent the Xehanort chorine flying into a nearby building.

L landed onto the snow, quickly giving DJ some help with a cure spell. She looked at the masked man with distrust. He then handed her a small frog noise, in the palm of one of his hand

"Frogie! Give me him!" She cried out while quickly swapping the little monster from the mystery man. The noise looked happy to see her.

"Your welcome. " He said with a smile.

The Reaper was still giving him the evil eye.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want? Also what's with the mask? Deformed or something? Also..thanks for the save." She hissed while snarling at him.

The man just smiled behind his mask. He then pattered her on the head. In spite of all the spike he found her cute.

"My name is L." He introduced himself

"That's your name? What were J or K taken?" She asked laughing at him.

"Haven't heard that one before, anyway I want many things, but for now I'll settle with making that son of a bitch pay. Want to help?" He offered seeing an evil looking grin appear on the young reaper's face.

"You're speaking my language." She said while getting her scythe ready, while she summoned some wolf noise.

"Oh hold on." L said while he made two shadow clones, while grunting in a bit of pain. Out of a puff of smoke were clones him. He turned to them while giving two headbands to the clone on the left.

"Find, Roxas and Xion and wrap these on them tight..they have problems as is. Oh and you…give Master Aqua some support." He ordered the two clones.

He noted seeing DJ give a bit of a scowl, they turned away looking at the wolf noise who were started to bark and chased after Braig who was limping away.

"Let's make some noise!" DJ yelled as she used her wings to fly and chase after him. L followed pulling out his short blades and dashed past the young reaper. He was about to cut the man open when Braig shot him in the leg, causing him to yell in pain.

DJ kicked L to the side as she tried to swipe at Braig who, in retaliation head butted her, and to rub salt in the wound, erased one of her noise wolves with multiple head shots. Braig was about finish off the other one, however, L threw his short sword into his shoulder, as he yelled as DJ ripped out and slashed at him.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled while making DJ, L, and the noise take cover as Braig shot out an abundance of glowing arrows, which were ripping apart buildings of the town.

"Any ideas?" DJ asked.

L looked back to see he had vanished into a corridor of darkness. He clinched his fist and anger and banged the side of the house.

"Shit he got away, now what?" DJ asked to herself in an annoyed manner.

The cat masked man looked at the Reaper woman.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a job offer for you, would you like to talk it over lunch miss…um…" L said not sure what her name was.

"Call me DJ…and fine, but you're paying, for me..and my babies.." She ordered. A few frog noises, the remaining wolf noise, a bear noise and a large shark noise came out of the snow covered ground. This all make L's eyes widen beneath the tiny slanted curved holes of his mask.

"That's...fair…I think?" L muttered feeling like this was going to be a long day, thanks to the evil smile on the woman's face.

Aqua could see the massive army slowly reaching the castle. She could see Mulan and Adam just itching to fight. However they needed to be smart about this. She had ordered Lea, the pixie girls, and Tidus cast protect over the castle. Thankfully Yuna, and Rikku had calmed down. Painie didn't show it, but Aqua could tell she was worried as well. Aqua didn't remember the woman having such a dark influence but time and something else must have increased her power.

"Okay I won't have to worry about the people..now I'll just need to finish this quickly..and the make another clone to find Sora, Riku, Kairi and the others." Aqua thought.

"Alright, Mulan, you're gonna whoop dat witch back to the west. Today is the day we avenge your family, your honor, your homeland, your cow, and your honey Shang. Who ya gonna crush? Who ya gonna kill?!" The tiny dragon yelled, trying to give her moral support.

However Mulan wasn't in the mood for his mouth, the icy cold glare she was giving painted that picture.

"Mushu…please..I know you mean well, but I need to be calm, and focus on what's to come…so could you please be quiet?" She asked her family guardian in harsh voice in spite of her eyes.

The dragon nodded. She then frowned, feeling guilty.

"Mushu..I'm sorry, just all this…I…" Mulan started to say unsure of herself.

"Hey, no hard feelings, your grieving. Don't sweat it." Mushu said in warm charming voice.

"It's just that woman..she took everything away from me…and I feel alone." Mulan muttered.

"Well you're not alone sweet dumpling." The two heard Lea say to them, as he walked to her.

"Lea, you set up the barriers?" The war hero asked.

"Took care of them, now on to you. Ya know, you aren't the only that's lost something, or someone important. The pixies lost their bodies, I lost my dad, my older brother Reno, and my best friend Isa..almost lost Roxas and Xion. Heck, even Sora, Riku, and Kairi lost each other at some point." Lea rambled.

"Your point?" Mushu asked.

"My point is, that no matter alone you think you are Mulan, you're not…you got us now, and if you ever need to, ya know..let it out.. we are here for you. Got it memorized?" He asked, holding out his hand for her.

Mulan smiled warming.

"Lea, thank you. I'm glad I have your support, but I won't be 'letting it out' until this is over." She said while holding his hand, and leaving to join Master Aqua and maybe find the others.

The dragon eyed the man suspiciously.

"Man you ain't slick, you not shooting any fireworks in her bed room! I got my eye on you boy." He swore while giving Lea the I got my eyes on you gesture with his claws.

"Hey..that was purely to help out a friend, that's it!" Lea snapped.

The dragon wasn't buying it.

"Still she has a sweet booty, and I'd kill to see her undress, so she could show off the girls." Lea muttered.

"HEY HEY HEY! Watch it buddy she is off limits!" Mushu warned.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?!" Lea challenged.

"You two could use all that energy to make the those dark portals." Namine offered, giggling a bit as the two looked at one another.

"Oh I know you're not gonna to fight." The dragon muttered.

"Yes I am." Namine stated.

"What you got defend yourself with? I don't see a weapon underneath that little white dress of yours." The tiny dragon muttered as he started to eye ball up Namine's dress. Lea grabbed the lizard, as the blond girl pulled out the magic paint brush, and her sketch pad. With a few strokes, a sword came out of the pad. He started to swing ,and show off in Sora's fighting stance. Mushu gave a low whistle.

"Okay…how?" Lea had to ask.

" Do you remember that I do have access to everyone's memories that Sora has known. I can have access to everyone's fighting style, but I…I think I can only have one at a time. Master Aqua trained me how." Namine said.

"Nice." Both the human and dragon stated.

"Lea, Namine…little lizard, outside now!" Aqua ordered.

"Hey I'm a dragon, not a lizard! Do you see me do that tongue thing?" The Eddie Murpiy voiced dragon protested.

Soon Tidus, Prince Adam, Mulan, Namine, Yuna, Rikku, and Painie, stood in attention to their leader Aqua. They all had noticed Lea making corridors of darkness behind her.

"Now…as much as I'm going to regret doing this, we are going to use the corridors of darkness to ambush Malfeasant's…newly made forces, and attack them. Now all of you, put on you armor." She ordered.

Every keyblade wielder pushed the buttons on their clothes. Prince Adam slowly did this as he fumbled with it. Everyone got on their Keyriders. Adam's looked like a large bike with a lion head in the front. After some help from Mulan and Aqua he got on. Lea then took off his armor, and took off his black coat. He gave it to Namine, and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry this coat will protect them from the darkness." Lea explained to them.

"Now everyone do not take off your armor for any reason. Now we ride!" Aqua ordered.

Her students got on their Keyriders and drove right into the ports. Aqua got Namine on her own. They drove into the shadowy portals. They reappeared in front of the witch's hollowed heartless army, and Mulan was the one to lead the charge.

"FOR THE LAND OF DRAGONS!" She cried as she rammed into a row of the large, bulking horned tree heartless. They retaliated with swings from their long, and massive battle axes, and jabs from their laces. Mulan did a back flip as she summoned her keyblade. Soon the others followed suit and started to attack.

"Kill them all!" The heartless heard their mistress order.

"Malfeasant, as Keyblade master, I will see to it that you will pay for your crimes against the worlds and they people that live on them!" Aqua declared, as she dodged a shot of green fire coming from one of the one of the many similar looking tree demon heartless.

" Aqua was it, I see your still alive. A pity, I was hoping you were dead the past ten years." The witch said with a sneer.

"Sorry to disappoint, but none of my students or myself have any intention of dying." Aqua snapped as the blue haired woman cut one of the monsters in half.

"Good intentions lead to hell. I should know, I've sent many there!" The witched yelled as she made more of her minions while shooting green lighting. Which only a few were able to dodge.

Tidus, Adam, and Namine with the pixie girls took the attack, and where barely able to recover to get away from the onslaught of attacks from the demonic tree heartless.

Lea, Aqua and Mulan were the ones that were doing the most damage. Lea summoned his keyblade, and with some effort he made a large fire wall. He managed to keep some at bay while also causing some harm. Mulan was going on an all out assault. She was flipping around, disarming the heartless, however one got a good right hook. She came back slashing two, removing their heads.

Namine wasn't have as good a time. In fact she was flat out panicking. The heartless were swarming all over her; if it wasn't for Yuna, Rikku, Paine dragging her along with the coat, she would have had holes all over her body. Namine was barely blocking a claw with her magic sword. It shattered, turning into drops of paint. Yuna quickly blasted multiple blasts of lights right into the heartless's eyes. Now blinded, Namine was allowed not only to get away, but for Tidus, Paine and Rikku to attack.

Aqua shot out a magnet spell, forcing many of the heartless together. She then shot out many Thudaga spells, frying them till they were nothing but ash. Mulan and Lea were doing the same with a combined fire attack. Aqua was trying to keep an eye on where Malfeasant was but couldn't find her.

Namine took out her brush and drew another blade sans he tried to help Tidus fight, while he casted haste spell, that made himself, and her faster. Tidus then casted it on Adam, who was doing just fine, granted his helmet was off, but he didn't seem to notice. However while he wasn't looking a dark, black and green fire appeared behind him. It then grabbed a hold him, as Malfeasant's face appear. The prince was fighting the hold she had on him. Namine ran to aid her new friend, The witch had other plans, as the woman blasted her with green lightning, forcing Namine to plow into the snow. Aqua ran to her students when the witch flew off with Adam, leaving a trail of smoke as she made way for the castle.

Mulan grabbed Mushu, and summoned her key rider to give chase. That left Lea without someone to watch his side, Rikku flew to give him a hand, when a few of the humanoid horned Heartless were ganging up on him.

"Lea look out!" Rikku cried, as Lea was about to be back stabbed.

"Chidori lance!" A familiar voice cried out.

In a scattered cluster of Bible page was one of L's shadow clones, and in one of his hand a lance of lighting impaled many of the heartless foes. The clone started to cough up blood but ignored it, as he went to help Lea some more. Aqua thought it was best to end this. She focused what was left of her magic to perform diamond dust. In swift stroke of her blade, what was left of the mistress of all evil's heartless army were frozen solid. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine were busy shattering them. While L picked up Namine.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry Nina-Namine." the clone corrected himself.

"We need to get the castle now!" Aqua ordered as she summoned her Keyrider. The rest did as she did and rode.

Malfeasant had them reappear in front of his castle. She had forced her lips upon the prince's. He forced himself away from her, pointing his keyblade at her.

"You were foolish to try that witch, I'll now have your head." He declared while trying swing at her.

"Pitiful human, you aren't the first prince who has protected a princess of heart that I've slain. But I think my kiss of hate will make you wish for death." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Can you not feel a familiar curse? Only there shall be no rose to give you false hope…Beast." The witch said while laughing at the expression of horror on his face.

"No!" He gasped. Adam's keyblade, and armor vanished, as his body started to transform, being covered in green flames.

"I never forgive, and I never forget. Your new comrades shall die, you shall return to the monster that you always were, and Belle's heart shall be mine. AHAHAHAH!" She cackled while vanishing . The transformation was now complete. Adam felt his hands turn into claws, his old horns return to his head, and tail rip his pant and the hair covered his body. Mulan found him, but she was too late. Her wide eyes of shock, and her dragon's gaping mouth was all Adam need to know that the witch had returned him to The Beast.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" The newly returned Beast roared.

End of chapter.


End file.
